Babby and Daddy
by Eunbi12
Summary: Kris tiba-tiba mendapat tamu seorang model terknal dari prancis . Joy hamil , dan ia harus harus menggugurkannya Kris exo , Joy / other artist/not RV , Hunhan ,Suju couple . SM family T , oneshoot


Seorang yoja sedang berdiri di depan wastafel di dalam kamar mandi . Matanya tertutup sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya . Dengan gerakan lamban , tangannya mulai bergerak. Ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya dengan pelan menarik sebuah benda kecil dari sebuah kertas tipis yang dipegang

'' kau brengsek .. aahhh siaal !'' teriak sang yeoja hsteris setelah melihat dua garis merah di sebuah alat tes kehamilan

.

.

'' oppaaaaa , kami mencintaimu ''

'' aaaaa oppa , kau tampan sekali ''

'' Kris oppaaaaa''

Teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar ketika seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi menjulang keluar dari van . Wajah datarnya seakan luntur dengan teriakan teriakan aneh yang menyebut namanya dan dengan terpaksa ia melempar senyum sesekali melambaikan tangan kepada beberapa fans yang mengerumuninya

Kris , namja keturunan Canada-China itu adalah seorang model sekaligus aktor tampan terkenal di seluruh asia terutama Korea . Tatapan mata yang tajam dengan bentuk tubuh yang banyak di idamkan para yeoja membuat dirinya begitu terkenal

'' Hyung ... '' teriakan itu membuat Kris memberhentikan langkahnya ketika ia hendak menekan kode unit apartementnya

'' kau ... bolos kelas lagi? '' Kris mengerinyit

'' aku hanya malas belajar '' ucap seorang namja dengan pakaian casual dan sebuah tas yang di gantungkan di sebelah lengannya

'' kau lebih balik pulang Jongdae .. sebelum appa-mu menelfon '' Kris menekan tombol kode dan membuka pintu

'' appa sedang berada di China ... Dan aku harus menyusulnya beberapa hari kedepan, lebih tepatnya ke LA ''

Namja bernama Jongdae tesebut hanya ikut berjalan , mengekor di belakang Kris dan berakhir duduk di sofa . Sementara Krirs sudah berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil air mineral

'' Kau akan melanjutkan study-mu disana ? '' ucap Kris dan duduk di sebelahnya

'' sepertinya , aku juga sedikit jenuh dengan kota ini ''

'' tidak ke club sekali saja kau sudah uring-uringan .. dan kau bilang kau jenuh dengan kota ini ?''

'' Tsk .. kau tidak jauh brengsek dariku hyung ''

Kris mendelik kesal dan kembaali meminum minumanya dengan sekali teguk

'' malam itu , kau berada dimana ?'' ucap Jongdae dengan nada penasaran

Kris menghentikan gerakan menaruh botol minumnya , entahlah , tiba-tiba serpihan ingatan tentang kejadian itu sedikit menguap bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk kepalanya

'' aku pulang duluan '' jawab Kris santai

'' ck , dasar .. kau meninggalkanku hyung , kau jahat sekali '' ucap Jongdae dengan nada kesal yang di buat-buat

'' kau berisik , pergilah .. karna aku harus istirahat ''

Jongdae hanya menghela nafas berat dan melangkah pergi dari unit apartement mewah milik sepupunya tersebut .

Drrrtttt Drrttt

Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan dan mengangkat malas telfon dari managernya

'' ne noona ''

'' Ya! Apa hubunganmu dengan Model cantik itu '' teriakan seorang wanita membuat Kris agak sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya

'' aku tidak mengerti '' jawab Kris dengan tampang bodohnya

'' Joy , kau tidak kenal model bernama Joy ? Choi Jae min .. dia meminta alamat unitmu hari ini '' jelas Luhan –managernya—

Kris terdiam , nama itu ... Sungguh matanya menjadi hitam seketika , kilasan ingatan itu membuat dirinya harus membulatkan kedua matanya . ingatan itu benar-benar membuat dirinya sedikit merinding

Suara bel membuat pikirannya kembali normal

'' Noona , akan ku hubungi lagi nanti.. aku lelah '' ucap Kris datar dan mematika sambungan telfon , tidak peduli jika manager cerewetnya itu tengah berteriak memanggil dan memakinya

Dengan pelan , Kris membua pintu unit Apartementnya . Seorang yeoja dengan celana hotpants dan sebuah topi berdiri di depannya .Dengan cepat yeoja tersebut masuk sebelum Kris mempersilahkannya

'' apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku '' ucap Kris datar

Yeoja tersebut membuka topinya . ia menatap Kris dengan tajam , matanya meyipit seakan ingin menindas Kris dan membunuhnya . Tapi sungguh ,gadis dengan tubuh tinggi dan bentuk tubuh sempurna itu memang sangat manis

'' Wu Yi Fan ..''

Kris menatap bingung , dari mana ia mengetahui nama aslinya

''aku mengandung anakmu '' ucapnya tegas

Mata Kris membulat dngan cepat .

'' Mwo ?!'' teriak Kris

Flashback

 _Dentuman musik keras , suara riuh teriakan beberapa orang , dan jangan lupa bau alkohol yang terasa menusuk di hidung . Kris , namja tampan itu baru saja masuk dan sudah meneguk 2 botol minuman yang di suguhkan oleh bartender kenalan sepupunya_

 _''_ _kau mabuk hyung '' ucap seorang namja berkemeja yang bername tag Choi Sehun, pemilik sekaligus bartender di bar yang tidak jauh dari apartementnya_

 _''_ _aku ssedang ingin minum '' ucap Kris dan masih tegas meneguk gelas demi gelas_

 _''_ _Hyung , aku mau menyapa Minseok , kau tunggu disini .. Sehun, tolong jaga Hyungku'' ucap Jongdae dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang duduk di depan bartender tampan yang sedang meracik minuman dengan sempurna_

 _''_ _Hunie ah '' suara nyaring itu terdengar dari seorang yeoja manis berambut pirang yang langsung memeluk Sehun_

 _''_ _noona baru tiba tadi pagi dan langsung mengurus tempat tinggal noona yang baru '' jelasnya tegas setelah mencium pipi namja berkulit pucat_

 _''_ _Ku kira kau langsung menyusul ke China '' ucap Sehun_

 _''_ _Liburan setelah berkerja keras di paris sangat penting Hunnie '' jawab yeoja tadi dengan manja_

 _''_ _berikan aku satu botol lagi '' ucap Kris yang membuat Sehun dan yeoja tersebut menoleh memandangnya_

 _''_ _Hyung , kau sudah mabuk ... '' bantah Sehun_

 _''_ _Aku mau pulang '' ucap Kris mengalah dan bangkit dari duduknya_

 _''_ _Kau bintang Hyung , astaga ... Kau pasti celaka jika pergi sendiri '' elak Sehun mencegah_

 _''_ _Noona , kau tinggal di apartement yang waktu itu kan ? ? apa kau membawa mobil ?'' ucap Sehun menoleh kearah yeoja tadi_

 _''_ _tentu saja aku tinggal di Apartement sebelah , dan tentu saja aku membawa mobilku '' jelas yeoja tersebut_

 _''_ _tolong antarkan namja ini dan pulanglah noona ... aku masih memiliki beberapa urusan '' jelas Sehun_

 _Yeoja berambut pirang tersebut hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung setelah Sehun memapah Kris dan berhenti di depan mobilnya_

 _''_ _Mengapa kau masukan namja asing kedalam mobilku '' pekik yoja berambut pirang setelah Sehun berhasil memasukan Kris kedalam mobilnya_

 _''_ _dia aktor terkenal noona , jika ia berjalan sendiri dalam keadaan mabuk dan membuat ulah , dia akan mendapat bencana '' ucap Sehun_

 _''_ _aku juga seorang model Hunnie ah , bahkan aku sangat terkenal di Prancis . Aku juga akan mendapat masalah jika seseorang mengetahui aku membawa seorang namja mabuk ke dalam mobilku '' jelas yeoja berambut pirang dengan dramatis_

 _''_ _Sudahlah , kau pulang dan antar dia sekalian ... Jika ia sadar , kau bisa bertanya nomor unit nya '' ucap Sehun melas dan segera berbalik masuk kedalam bar_

 _Joy , yeoja manis dengan tubuh tinggi dan memiliki keturunan China-Korea walaupun wajahnya tidak memiliki cetakan khusus di negara kelahiran ibu kandungnya (China). Gadis bernama asli Choi Jae Min itu hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar ketika ia harus membawa namja tiang listrik itu ke dalam gedung Apartemet . dan yang lebih menjengkelkan namja tiang listrik itu tidak bisa berbicara apapun tentu saja karna pengaruh alkohol_

 _Dengan berat hati Joy membawanya masuk kedalam apartementnya yang baru saja di tata tadi siang dengan bantuan managernya dan beberapa asistent . Ia merebahkan tubuh Kris ke atas ranjangnya karna hanya kamarnya yang sudah tertata rapi 100% ._

 _''_ _Kau merepotkan Kris .. ''_

 _''_ _Wu Yi Fan , namaku Wu Yi Fan '' lirih Kris sambil membalik tubuhnya pelan dan terlentang_

 _''_ _terserah apa katamu .. Sekarang sebutkan dimana unitmu '' ucap Joy kesal_

 _''_ _...'' Kris tidak bergeming dan membalik tengkkurap_

 _''_ _YA! Kkau tidak dengar aku '' ucap Joy kasar dan menarik Kris_

 _Tanpa aba-aba ia malah terjatuh di pelukan Kris yang sedang terlentang . Otomatis tubuhnya dengan praktis telah menindih tubuh Kris_

 _''_ _kau ... wangi '' suara Kris terdengar serak dan berat namun terkesan sexy?_

 _''_ _kau ... lepaskan .. mmpptthh '' Kris mengunci pergerakan Joy dengan berbalik menindih dan melumat bibirnya kasar_

 _''_ _Yiihhh .. Fhaan .. Hentt- aahh '' racau Joy_

 _Astaga saat ini ia masih dalam masa subur dan Joy benar-benar akan gila jika laki-laki ini benar-benar memperkosanya . Sungguh ia masih ingin di sebut sebagai seorang gadis oleh orang lain_

 _''_ _Yiii Fhan .. Jangaan .. Behent— nyaaah '' teriak Joy ketika Ia merasakan kris mulai bertindak lebih jauh_

 _Melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan mengerayainya dengan kasar , Joy benar-benar terlihat seperti prempuan jalang yang sedang memuaskan pelanggannya ._

 _._

 _._

 _Kris tersadar dari dari tidurnya . Ia merasakan bahwa kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Ia bingung ketika dirinya sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang yang entah seperti apa bentuknya. Matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat tubuhnya bertelanjang . Dengan cepat ia berjalan setelah memakai pakaiannya dan keluar karna tidak menemukan satu orang pun di tempatnya. Ia keluar dari unit apartement tersebut dan bersyukur . Setidaknya ia masih berada di gedung apartement dimana unitnya juga berada_

Flasback end

.

'' dan aku akan menggugurkannya '' ucap Joy

Matanya menggelap , Kris benar-benar merasa pusing dan ingin ambruk seketika . Aborsi ? apa yeoja di depannya sudah gila ? membuang anak yang tidak berdosa ? jangan sampai nasib anak itu seperti dirnya , sungguh ia membenci ucapan yeoja di depannya

'' Kau mendengarkanku tuan Wu Yi Fan ?'' ucap Joy kesal

'' jangan melakukan hal bodoh '' ucap Kris

'' well , aku adalah artis , dan kau juga ... Kita hanya melakukannya karna kau dalam pengaruh alkohol , kita tidak saling mengenal jadi untuk apa kita mempertahankannya '' jelas Joy

Ucapnnya sungguh benar dan sempurna . Tapi sungguh , Kris tidak ingin janin itu mati sia-sia

'' ku mohon ... akan ku beri apapun yang kau inginkan , tapi jangan bunuh anak ku ''

Joy Pov

Hati ku tersentak . Kris berteriak dan dengan tegas menganggap anak sialan yang berada di perutku ini adalah anaknya . Aku merasa sedikit jahat , bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita sepertiku dengan tega ingin membunuh anak yang di titipkan Tuhan kepadaku . Tapi sungguh , aku adalah seorang wanita yang masih waras dan berfikir untuk kehidupan ku di masa depan

'' Aku sudah memiliki segalanya ,... Aku masih cukup waras untuk merusak jalan hidupku sendiri '' ucapku

'' jangan egois Kris , aku tau itu yang pertama untukku , tapi sungguh aku tidak ingin meminta lebih darimu , aku hanya ingin kau bersedia menerima tawaranku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini dan melupakan segalanya, toh dia masih berumur 1 minggu '' jelasku lagi

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika melihat namja tinggi di depanku menunduk dan menangis ?

'' ku mohon , jangan .. aku akan bertanggung jawab . Sungguh , aku akan merawatmu dan anakku , jika kau membenciku aku akan dengan tulus merawat anakku sendiri '' ucapnya memohon

Aku merasa seperti orang jahat , bukankah kejadian seperti ini yang seharunya di alami oleh wanita malang sepertiku ? , mengapa namja bodoh ini yang memohon dengan cara menjijikan seperti ini ?

'' aku akan memikirkannya , dan beri aku waktu . Aku akan berusaha mengenalmu '' ucapku

Entah sadar atau tidak , aku benar-benar mengucapkannya . serasa tersadar dari lamunanku , dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kris yang masih menunduk dalam diam

Joy end Pov

.

.

.

1 minggu berjalan . Kris dan Joy masih sedikit canggung , tidak ,sebenarnya Joy yang sedikit malu untuk bertegur sapa dengan Kris . Sementara Kris dengan telaten menayapanya bahkan entah keajaiban darimana ia datang ke unit Joy yang hanya beda 3 lantai dengan unitnya untk mengambil nomor ponsel Joy dan mengecek bahwa Joy masih menampung anaknya . Menampung ? ya , Joy menerima permohonan Kris yang bersih keras untuk mengandung anaknya . Entah setan dari mana yang sedang merasuki Joy hari itu , ia malah mengangguk setuju dan menandatangani surat perjanjian yang mereka buat .

'' Kris , long time no see '' ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar kecil karna suara dentuman musik yang keras di dalam club

'' umm ' Kris hanya bergumam ketika managernya Luhan berjalan kearahny ayang sedang duduk bersama Sehun dan Jongdae

'' bagaimana liburanmu noona '' ucap Jongdae

'' baik , terbebas dari Kris memang ide yang bagus . Mendidik artis cerewet tidak segampang yang kalian pikirkan '' ucap Luhan di sertai decakan halus dari Kris

'' oh ya , kau . Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Joy ?'' ucap Luhan keras

'' ssssttt , noona . Kau mau mengumbar gosip tidak enak unutk hyung ?'' ucap Jongdae sedikit membekap mulut Luhan

'' jadi ? sejauh mana hubungamu dengan noona ku ?'' ucap Sehun

Kris menatapnya bingung

'' begini hyung , Sehun dan Joy adalah saudara tiri beda ibu , karna ibu kandung Joy noona sudah meninggal '' jelas Jongdae

Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya . Satu fakta yang ia dapat adalah tentang Joy yang mungkin begitu , menyedihkan ?

'' Sehunnie '' teriak Joy dan dengan cepat merangkul Sehun tanpa melihat bahwa ketia orang disana sedang memandangnya

'' oh , ada Jongdae dan , ah .. Kris bukan ? senang bertemu denganmu lagi Kris ssi '' ucap Joy ternyum

'kau adalah aktris terbaik yang aku kenal ' batin Kris

'' dan ... ''

'' aku Luhan , kau pernah menghubungi Sehun dan Sehun kebetulan sedang bersamaku disaat kau menanyakkan nomor unit Kris '' jelas Luhan memotong kalimat Joy

'' salam kenal eonnie , ku dengar kau lebih tua dariku hhe '' ucap Joy ceria

'' Sehunie , ayo temani aku jalan-jalan , ada beberapa yang ingin ku cicipi '' ucap Joy manja

'' aku tidak bisa noona , kau tidak bisa lihat bahwa aku memiliki tamu penting yang akan pergi besok ?'' ucap Sehun dan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Jongdae yang berada di depan

'' kau menyebalkan '' ucap Joy dan mengambi segelas vodka yang ada di depannya

Sebuah tangah menghentikan gerakannya ketika ingin meneguk minumannya . Sungguh Joy ingin berteriak ketika Kris dengan cepat mencengkram pergelaangan tangannya dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnay

'' ayo , aku ingin berjaln-jalan dan akan ku temani '' ucap Krsi menaruh munam Joy dand engan cepat menarik Joy keluar setelah memakai kaca mata hitamnya

'' mereka berkencan ?'' tanya Luhan

'' mungkin ''(Sehun)

'' semoga '(Jongdae)

Ucap Jongdae dan Sehun bersamaan yang membuat Luhan hanya mengerinyit bingung

.

.

'' kau kasar tuan '' ucap Joy yang sudah duduk didalam mobil Kris

'' jangan mengonsumsi yang membuat anakku dalam bahaya '' ucap Kris datar

'' heiii , aku yang mengandungnya ... ''

'' dan kau yang ingin membunuhnya '' desak Kris setelah menancap gas dalam

Joy mendengus , demi Tuhan... ia ingin memukul namja di sebelahnya dan menguburnya hidup-hidup

'' aku ingin makan kepiting '' ucapnya dengan tegas

'' malam-malam begini ingin makan kepiting ? kau tidak salah ?''

'' anakmu yang menginginkan Wu Yi Fan , aku hanya menjadi perantara ''

Joy berdecak pinggang , sungguh ia sangat menginginkan memakan kepiting , dan itu membuatny aharus dan harus memaknnya hari ini juga

.

Kris Pov

.

Entalah , mungkin ini yang dinamakan wanita mengerikan ketika mengidam . Dan demi apapu aku ingin sekali mencekik wanita di depanku . Beberapa jam yang lalu ia merengek meminta memakan kepiting , tapi setelah sampai dan inign memesan ternya ia lebih merengek meminta memakan kue beras pedas yang manis (?) , sungguh dia benar-benar menjengkelkan

'' tuan Wu , ayo cepat turun , aku haus dan ingin meminum bubble tea rasa taro dengan sedikit tambahan rasa anggur dan jangan lupa berikan warna sedikit terang di bubblenya ''

Hei , mana ada bubble tea dengan bubble berwarna terang ? ... Aku melangkah dan berjalan kearah kedai bubble tea , dan harus mendapatkannya , jika tidak

'' oh Tuhan, Wu Yi Fan ... Kau ingin aku dengan segera membunuh anakmu , sunguh aku akan membunuh anakmu tuan Wu Yi Fan ''

See , dia benar-benar menjengkelkan . Dia merengek ini dan itu , seakan ia harus mendapatkannya jika tidka dia mati dan lebih tepatnya ia akan membunuh anakku, sungguh bukan dia yang akan mati tapi diriku sendiri

'' Yi fan , perutku .. awww '' Joy tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan

Aku benar-benar panik dan dengan cepat menjalankan mobilku pulang ke apartement. Aku menggendong Joy dan masuk kedalam unit apartementku . Disana sudah ada Baekhyun, salah satu sahabat yang ku kenal ketika bersekolah di Harvad dan untuk satu fakta , bahwa ia adalah sepupu Luhan yang berarti masih menjadi keluargaku karna Luhan juga sepupu dekatku, dia seorang dokter kandungan dan aku dengan khusus menlfonnya semalam ini untuk memeriksa keadaan Joy

'' Kau benar-benar Kris , dia hamil dan .. astaga .. aku tidak percaya '' oceh Baekhyun di ruang tamu

Joy tertidur di dalam kamarku setelah Baekhyun memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit yang entah Joy memakan apa aku tidak tahu , yang jelas itu sangat berbahaya untuk perut dan janinnya , tidak , lebih tepatnya anakku

'' dia Model terkenal .. Kau tahu ?'' omel Baekhyun

Kuharap Luhan tidak memeiliki kerabat yang lebih dari Baekhyun , suaranya benar-benar nyaring

'' Kau harus menikahinya Kris , dia hamil anakmu ''

Aku hanya mendesah pasrah , jika bisa dan mampu . Aku juga ingin ... menikahinya

'' kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak menikah , dan dia akan merawat anakku dengan baik'' ucapku

'' oh Tuhan , ini sangat konyol ''

Aku hanya menghela nafas kkembali ketika mendengar wanita mungin di depanku mengomel . Baekhyun memang bisa di bilang adalah ibu kedua ku , dia benar-benar seperti seorang ibu ketika bersamaku

'' Kris , oh .. Kau sudah pernah merasakan rasanya di buang .. jadi karna itu kau ingin tetap anak itu hidup ? .. Tapi kau malah membuang ibu yang akan melahirkannya '' Baekhyun bermonolog sambil memijat pelipisnya sendiri , dan aku tahu dia lebih pusing dari pada aku yang jelas lebih merasakan

'' Entahlah , aku hanya merasa senang ketika akan menjadi seorang Appa , walaupun aku cukup merasa aneh disaat berdekatan dengan seorang bocah kecil''

'' kau cukup telaten ketika mengurus anak Kris , buktinya .. Zelo selalu merasa nyaman jika bersamamu ... ck , ia bahkan lupa jika ayahnya adalah namja bermarga Park '' desis Baekhyun

Aku menghela nafas kasar

'' aku hanya ingin memohon bantuanmu Baek , aku janji akan menjadi bintang tamu gratis untuk acara ulang tahun anakmu yang ke6 '' ucapku pelan

'' jangan memohon , aku akan membantumu dan merahasiakan ini ... Ngomong-ngomong , bisakah kau mengajak Kangta oppa untuk datang , ayolah .. dia senior yang sangat dekat dengamu ''

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas ,

'' dan aku akan di gantung mati oleh suami anehmu itu ? , aku belum menikah dan tidak ingin mati noona '' jawabku sedikit menggoda Baekhyun karna ia memang lebih tua satu tahun dari ku

'' Ya! Berhenti mengatai suamiku , dan kau . Sebaikny akau cepat menikah di umurmu yang akan menginjak 27th ini , dan jangan menghamili wanita lain lagi ''

Aku mendengus dan segera menutu pintu setelah Baekhyun keluar dari unit apartementku sendiri . Baru saja aku akan duduk di sofa , ponselku berdering dan dnegan cepat mengankatnya

'' _Kau , apa yang kau lakukan seharian bersama Joy ? , kau tahu , para paparazi sedang mengincar berita tentang kalian . Kau juga sangat aneh ketika memesan sebuah bubble tea , kau membuatku pusing Kris , jika kalian memiliki hubungan special , tolong sembuynikan dengan baik , sebelum fans girl mu itu membunuh Joy dan mengulitinya_ ''

Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan 'hallo ' tetapi Luhan dengan cepat berbicara panjang lebar dan membuat kepalaku berdenyut . Aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika wanita itu di kuliti oleh para fsnku tapi sialnya , dia sedang mengandung anakku

Kris end Pov

.

.

Joy baru saja membuaka matanya . Ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat Kris , dan sialnya namja menyebalkan itu sedang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah gelas berisi susu

'' kau sudah baikan ? Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk membuatkanmu ini . Katanya ini baik untuk anakku '' ucap Kris datar dan menaruh segelas susu itu di atas nakas

'' aku harus pulang '' ucap Joy

'' kau tidak bisa keluar dari tempatku saat ini Joy , paparazi sudah mencium hubungan kita ''

'kita... Hubungan ?' Joy mentapa bingung

'' kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun '' ucap Joy malas dan berdiri

'' tapi aku memiliki hubungan dengan janin yang ada di kandunganmu '' jawab Kris cepat

'' terserahlah , yang jelas aku ing ... ''

Joy tidak menyelesaikan perkataanya . Perutnya sungguh mual dan merasa akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya . Dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Kris .

'' keluarkanlah , aku tidak apa-apa '' ucap Kris datar sambil mengelus tengkuk dan punggung Joy

Joy tidak bergeming , ia hany amemuntahkan isi perutnya dan menangis . Entah , ia menyesal atau bahagia . Akhir-akhir ini dirinya memang benar-benar aneh

Kris menatap Joy datar , sedangkan wanita itu terus menerus menarik ujung kemeja Kris yang di pakainya untuk menutupi kakinya yang sedikit terkesan sexy

'' kau tidak makan ? '' tanya Kris ketika Joy hanya memandang makanannya sendiri dengan jijik

'' aku merasa mual ketika melihat makanan '' jawab joy dengn sedikit menjauh dan berjalan ke arah lemari es . Mengmbil buah apel dan menggigitnya

'' hari ini aku bebas , kau ingin kita melakukan apa ? ''

Ucapan Kris terkesan membuat jantung Joy mendadak lepas kendali , entahlah , jantungnya mungkin sedikit tidak beres hari ini .

'' me-melakukan ap-apa ?'' ulang Joy yang membuat Kris tertawa geli melihat wajah gugup Joy

'' aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk menyakitimu Joy '' ucap Kris dan duduk di sebelah Joy

Joy , wanita itu hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri , ia benar-benar merasa bodoh .

'' Kau mempunyai film kartun ?, tiba-tiba aku ingin menonton film Frozen '' lirih Joy

'' sepertinya aku memiliki beberapa di tas , karna Zelo selalu meminta diceritakan sebuah cerita ... Tunggu aku ambilkan '' ucap Kris

Film baru diputar beberapa menit yang lalu , tapi entah kenapa Joy sudah ribut-ribut sendiri dan terkadang memaki-maki adegan di dalam film

'' Elsa kau terkutuk , berani sekali membahayakan adikmu sendiri '' maki Joy

'' Hiks , orang tuanya meninggal .. dia pasti sendih , sangat , tapi kenapa elsa tidak mau bermain dengan anna ... dia brengsek ''

'' dia bodoh , sungguh ahahahahah . Dia sanagt bodoh , olaf itu bodoh ''

'' persetan dengan cinta , di mengkhianati anna ... dasar pangeran brengsek ''

'' makhluk terkutuk , kau bajingan , dasar ka-mmmpptthh ''

Joy kaget ketika mulutnya di bungkam deng bibir Kris . Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat ,

'' jangan berbicara kasar ketika kau mengandung anakku Joy '' ucap kris lembut disaat menjauhkan bibirnya dan tersenyum ke arah Joy

Joy masih terdiam , ia mulai merasakan rona warna pink mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya. Joy malu , sungguh , di abenar-bena rmalu dan dengan cepat berlalu ke arah kamar Kris dan menutupnya kencang

Kris tersenyum dan tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah laku Joy . Ini sungguh gila , Kris merasa dirinya sedikit aneh ketika menyentuh Joy , menatap Joy dan segala sesuatu yang berbau Joy , ia benar-benar aneh

.

.

'' ayolah , aku ingin melihat anakku Joy '' desak Kris ketika Joy baru saja masuk kedalam unit apartmetnnya –unit apartement milik Joy dan Kris yang menyelusup—

'' dia masih mungil Kris , masih kecil '' ucap joy memberikan hasil foto USG pertamanya

Usia kandungannya baru menginjak 1 setengah bulan . Dan baru saja Kris dengan setengah memaksa masuk kedalam apartement Joy yang kodenya sudah di ketahui olehnya karna jelas Kris memaksa untuk kepentingan anakknya

'' dia lucu sekali '' ucap Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandnagan ke sebuah gambar kecil berbentuk abstrak di selembar kertas

'' Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa bayik—.. ah bayimu sehat '' ucap Joy

Entah sejak kapan Joy mulai menyukai segaa hal yang telah dilalui . Joy mencintai Kris, ia tidak bisa berbohong ketika ia merasa nyaman di dekat Kris , makan dan memasak bersama Kris , berbicara dan berdebat dengan Kris , sampai anak yang di kandung adalah anak Kris . Joy bahkan ingin mengatakan janin yang di kandungnya adalah anak mereka –-Joy dan Kris—

'' kau ada jadwal syuting hari ini ?'' tanya Joy lembut

Joy memang sering bertanya dan meminta tolong kepada Kris dan tentu saja dengan alasan semuanya ke inginan anak Kris

'' aku harus mengisi sebuah penghargaan di TV , kau ingin ikut ? atau ingin menonton?'' tawar Kris

'' kau bercanda ? apa jadinya jika mereka melihat aku dan kau bersama '' balas Joy kesal

'' aku akan pulang tengah malam , siapa yang akan menungguimu ?''

Beginilah kebiasan baru seorang artis tampan Kris Wu , ia bahka tidak sudi jika ia harus melihat Joy sendiri . Kris bahkan sering menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjaganya terutama jika sudah saatnya jadwal pemeriksaan

'' Sehun bilang akan mampir , kau tak perlu cemas '' jawab Joy

'' Baiklah , aku harus pergi ... Tumbuhlah dengan cepat anak appa '' ucap Kris dan mengelus perut Joy

Pintu tertutup dan seetika wajah Joy memerah

Joy menyukainya , Joy benar-benar menyukainya .

Dddrrrttt Drrrttt

'' Hallo '' ucap Joy

'' _bonjour Joy , comment ca va ?"_ suara seorang wanita terdengar dari sebrang telfon

'' aku baik , dan berhenti menggunakan bahasa yang tak ku mengerti itu Tao ya ''

 _''_ _keke , baiklah ... aku akan tiba di korea lusa '' ucap suara di sebrang telfon dan menggantinya dengan bahasa China_

'' kau mengajak Gabriel bersamamu Tao ?''

 _''_ _dia akan berlibur diParis bersama Jony , ''_

'' Kau tidak ke China ?''

 _''_ _tidak , aku tidak berminta untuk kembali ke China ''_

'' kenapa ?''

 _''_ _kau lupa aku di buang oleh keluargaku sendiri karna hamil di luar nikah , dan mereka megatakan kepadaku bahwa aku benar-benar menjijikan ''_

Joy menegang . Suara Sehun mulai masuk mengisi ruangan yang sempat hening karna Joy masih tetap diam meatung

'' aku akan menungumu , cepat datang dan kita akan bergosip '' ucap Joy dan menutup sambungan telfon

''kau tidak apa-apa noona ?'' ucap Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sambing Joy

'' tidak '' jawab Joy cepat

'' kau aneh noona ''

Joy mulai mengerinyit tak mengerti

'' haahhhh , akhir-akhir ini kau semakin tertutup , kau jarang terlihat dan lihatlah .. Bentuk tubuhmu seperti babi '' omel Sehun

Benarkah ? ... Joy hanya menggeleng dan memperhatikan lengan dan badannya , Joy benar-benar bodoh , orang hamil memang akan mengalami perubahan di bentuk tubuh bukan? Terutama di bagian perut

'' Aku banyak makan dan jarang melakukan olah raga '' jawab Joy santai

'' Noona ... '' teriak Sehun dari dapur

'' semenjak kapan kau mulai mengonsumsi susu seperti ini ?'' lanjut Sehun memperlihatkan sekotak susu ibu hamil yang langsung minum

' Terkutuk kau Kris , mengapa kau membawa susuku ke tempatku ' Joy merutuki kebodohan Kris , ia benar-benar bodoh

'' Teman ... aku baru saja bertemu teman di supermarket , mungkin belanjaan kami tertukar '' jawab Joy lama

'' aaaah , sepertinya aku harus kembali membeli beberapa kotak yogurt yang baru saja tertukar '' lanjutnya bermonolog sendiri

Sehun hanya memandang bingung dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

.

.

.

'' aku pernah bertemu dengan orang itu '' racau Joy disaat gambar seorang aktor pria yang muncul di layar TV

'' kau kenal Lee Min Ho ? '' Sehun menatap bingung , bukankah Joy selalu berada di China dan Prancis?

'' Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku menghadiri sebuah Fashion show di Jepang '' Jawab Joy cepat sambil memakan keripik yang di pegang Sehun

'' Kris ? menang lagi ?'' ucap Joy tak percaya

'' dia memang seorang bintang noona , jika kau masuk kedalam apartementnya , kau pasti akan melihat puluhan piala , tidak ...sepertinya sudah mencapai ratusan penghargaan di ruang khususnya '' Jelas Sehun mengingat-ingat ucapan Jongdae yang sellau menceritakan Hyungnya

'' aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu disana '' dengus Joy

'' apa noona ?'' ucap Sehun tak mengerti karna Joy hanya mengeram dan mendengus tak jelas

'' Tidak ada , aku hanya bilang bahwa di baik ''

'' ah , bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian ? ... Ku perhatikan kalian sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini '' ucap Sehun membuka percakapan

'' begitulah , aku hanya sering bertemu dengannya beberapa kali ' _dan tinggal satu apartement setiap malam '_ '' ucap Joy dan melanjutkannya dalam hati

'' aku merasa bahwa ia menyukaimu noona ''

Bluussshhh

Kedua pipi Joy terasa berubah bentuk menjadi merah . Apa yang dikatakan bocah berumur 21th di depannya

'' Kau jangan bercanda '' elak Joy dan mengalihkan pandangan ke layar TV

'' Aku tiak bercanda noona . Aku bersahabat dengan Jongdae sejak kami masih berada di bangku SMA . Selama itulah aku mengenal Hyung anehnya itu . Kris Hyung itu tipe namja yang dingin dan selalu datar kepada wanita , aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia tidak pernah merangsang melihat tubuh wanita walaupun wanita itu telanjang'' Racau Sehun panjang

' _namja itu bahkan telah menghamiliku Sehun sialan '_ batin Joy

'' dan dia untuk pertama kalinya berjalan-jalan dengan mu beberapa waktu yang lalu , selama ini ku kira dia menyukai Luhan , dan untungnya dia malah mengatakan adalah sepupu Luhan '' sambung Sehun

'' kau menyukai Luhan ?'' desak Joy

Sehun menahan nafasnya '' Ti-tid-aak ''

'' ahahahha , jangan sampai kalah cepat Hunnie ... Jadi jangan buang-buang waktumu di Club sialanmu itu dan lanjutkan kuliahmu .. Sebelum aku merebut perusahaan appa-mu itu ''

'' coba saja , kau pasti akan di atur ulang seperti mesin mobil yang sudah karat '' balas Sehun

'' Ya ! jadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku berkarat ? otakku tidak pintar ?''

'' kau sudah cukup sadar diri nyonya Choi '' ledek Sehun

'' Brengsek , mati saja kau ... Sialan '' rutuk Joy sambil melempar keras bantal sofa yang di pegangnya ke arah Sehun yang dengan kurang ajar pergi dari tempatnya

.

.

Kris Pov

Aku baru saja pulang dan berada di dalam gedung apartement . Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam , seharusnya Joy saat ini sudah tidur . Tapi entah mengapa , aku terus memikirkankan berbagai hal tentangnya . Apakah dia sudah minm vitamin ? apa dia sudah meminum susunya ? bagaimana jika dia tidak memakan makan malamnya ?

Dengan sadar , aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan untuk masuk kedalam unit apartement Joy yang tentu saja aku tahu kuncinya . Mataku membulat , apa yang baru saja gadis aneh itu lakukan ? . Aku hanya bisa memijat pelipisku pelan melihat ruang tamu yang berantakan , sisa keripik yang bertaburan , dapur yang seperti kapal pecah dan astaga ... ada bekas kaleng cola di meja . Apa gadis itu sudah gila ?

Perlahan aku membuka knop pintu kamar Joy . Sinar lampu yang terang memperlihatkan wajah tenang Joy yang sedang tertidur . Joy memang tidak suka gelap dan selalu menyalakan lampu kamar jika ingin tidur . Aku berjalan perlahan dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya .

'' sial '' umpatku ketika mulai merasakan debaran aneh yang ada di diriku

' _euunngh, Wu .. Jangan pergi .. Tidak boleh Wu '_

Sungguh , telingaku masih benar-benar normal dan bisa mendengar racauan Joy yang masih terpejam . Dugaanku sementara , ia sedang bermimpi , dan didalam mimpinya ada...aku ?

Kris end Pov

.

.

Joy terbangun ketika ia merasakan perutnya yang sedikit mual . Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengusap pelan pelipisnya dan leher mulusnya . Kaki jenjangnya perlahan turun dari ranjang dan bergegas membuka pintu kamar sambil menguap pelan .

'' sudah bangun Joy ?'' ucap suara berat yang sangat di kenal

'' eoh , kapan kau datang ?'' ucap Joy polos dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur smabil matanya tak lepas dari pandangan Kris yang sedang .. Memasak ?

'' kau bisa memasak ?'' lanjutnya sambil terus memandangi Kris yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya

'' tentu , aku bisa segalanya '' jawab Kris enteng

Hening pertama , Joy masih sibuk dnegan pemikiran sendiri . Sementara Kris masih memasak

'' Wu Yi Fan ...'' panggil Joy manja

'' ada apa Joy ''

'' Bisakah kau membuatkan aku Kimchi ? ... aku ingin makan kimchi buatamu''

Demi apapun di dunia dan seisi galaxy ... Kris menegang dan menjerit dalam hati, ia benar-benar menyesal mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memasak

'' aku tidak bisa memasak makanan Korea Joy '' ucap Kris

'' Pokoknya aku mau maka— ..''

Pip

Suar apintu apartement terbuka dan dengan bersamaan Luhan dan Sehun muncul dengan ekspresi berbeda . Luhan dengan wajah penuh kebencian dan amarah yang mungkin sebentar lagi bakal meledak , sementara Sehun berwajah datar yang hanya menatap Joy dengan tatapan sedih ?

'' dasar naga bajingan raksasa '' amuk Luhan dan langsung memukul bahu Kris kasar

'' sialan kau Yi Fan ... aku akan membunuhmu '' teriak Luhan depresi dan kembali menjambak surai rambut Kris dengan kasar

'' Yyaaaakkk leeppaasshh ,, appo '' racau Kris tak jelas

'' eonni ... tolong lepaskan Kris '' ucap Joy membela

'' kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kris '' ucap Luhan memandang tajam Kris

Kini mereka berempat sedang duduk di ruang tamu . Hanya ada keheningan dan tatapan tajam dari Luhan kepada Kris

'' Ceritakan dari awal '' ucap Sehun membuka keheningan

'' a-apa yang di ce-ceritakan '' jawab Joy gugup

'' aku melihat namamu di jadwal pemeriksaan Baekhyun Joy , dan dengan final ia menceritakan semuanya '' jelas Luhan

'' Jadi ?'' Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya

'' aku menyuruh Joy untuk merawat anakku '' jawab Kris santai

'' Kau bajingan Kris'' hardik Luhan yang duduk di depannya bersama Sehun

'' apa yang akan kalian lakukan kedepannya ?'' tanya Sehun

'' aku hanya melahirkan bayi ini dan aku bebas '' lirih Joy

'' tidak ada pernikahan ?''

Kris dan Joy terdiam . Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing dan tentu saja membaut tangan Joy gemetaran

'' aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ... Tapi kau pasti sudah tahu kan apa yang bakal baba lakukan jika mengetahui semua ini ?'' ucap Sehun pelan

'' dan kau Kris ... Jika kau masih ingin menjadi pusat perhatian terutama dari baba-mu , ubah tingkah lakumu dan berhenti bermain-main '' ucap Luhan

.

.

Malam hari , ketika Kris dan Joy sedang duduk menonton TV . Joy sibuk dengan pemikirannya , demi apapun perkataan Sehun masih terngiang di atas kepalanya . Mengingat bagaimana Tao di buang saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri .

'' Kris ..'' lirih Joy

'' iya ''

Bingung , Joy benar-benar kaku untuk hanya sekedar bertanya dn mengucapkan satu kalimat dari bibirnya

'' apa.. ummm , apa .. lau tidak .. berniat .. menikah ?'' tanya Joy gugup

'' apa kau ingin ku nikahi ?'' tanya Kris datar

'' a-ani .. ''

'' dengan alasan ?''

Joy meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah

'' aku hanya merasa sayang jika melakukan pernikahan yang tidak di dasari dengan cinta''

'' apa kau mencintaiku ?''

Mata Joy membulat , ia yakin bahwa wajahnya kini sudah berubah warna . Jantungnya berdegub kencang ,sial ...

'' ma-mana mungkin .. Kita ba-baru kenal .. '' jawab Joy gugup

'' jadi ? butuh berapa lama untuk kita saling mengenal ? ''

Joy hanya diam , ia benar-benar malu , sungguh demi apapun dia benar-benar malu

''aahh , sudah waktunya tidur Joy .. Aku akan membuatkan segelas susu dan setelah itu kau haru stidur '' ucap Kris dan bangkit dari duudknya , kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi . Joy , yeoja manis dengan balutan hot pants dan dan kaos longgar berlengan panjang itu sedang mengikat tali sepatunya di ruang tamu . Hari ini ia harus menjemput sahabat baiknya di Bandara . Sahabat sekaligus teman satu agensi model yang sudah lebih dari setengah hidup bersamanya . Semalam Zitao mengatakan bahwa ia sudah lepas landas dan menurut perhitungan pesawatnya akan mendarat 1 jam lagi

'' Kau mau kemana ?'' ucap Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

'' menjemput teman di bandara '' jawab Joy seadanya sambil sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya dan sibuk membungkuk

'' e-eh , ap-a yang..''

'' diamlah , perutmu pasti tidak akan enak jika terus menerus membungkuk '' jawab Kris yang kini sedang berusaha mengikat tali sepatu Joy , sementara Joy berdiri dan memandang Kris yang sedang terduduk mengikat tali sepatu

'' sudah selesai .. ada bantuan lagi ?'' ucapnya setelah berdiri menghadap Joy

'' te-terimakasih '' jawab Joy gugup

'' Kau pergi sendiri ? yakin ? ... ''

Joy hanya mengangguk

'' aku tidak yakin ... Tunggu beberapa menit , aku akan mengantarmu dan aku tidak suka di tolak '' jawab Kris cepat dan berjalan ke arah kamar miliknya –Milik Kris—

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di mobil Joy , karna mobil Kris sudah terlalu mencolok di beberapa fans dan tentu saja wartawan . Kris memarkirkan mobil di parkiran sementara Joy sedang menelfon

'' dia sudah sampai ?'' tanya Kris

'' sudah , dia sedang menuju ke parkiran '' jawab Joy

'' Jadi kau tidak memperbolehkanku datang ke unitmu ?''

'' kurasa tidak , aku belum memberitahunya tentangku ''

Kris menghela nafas berat

'' Baiklah , kau harus ingat bahwa kau sedang mengandung dan jangan terlalu lelah'' ucap Kris final

'' kau terlalu cerewet tuan Wu '' balas Joy

Ponsel Joy berbunyi dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menjawab

'' Oh .. mobilku berwarna hitam .. ya ya , aku sudah melihatmu bodoh .. arah jam 9 .. oh , aku sudah melihat mata pandamu , cepatlah sebelum ada wartawan yang melihat '' ucap Joy dan membuka pintu mobil kemduian keluar

'' Ini kau Joy ? ... waah , kau semakin gendut '' ucap seorang wanita dengan bahasa China

'' Aku makan dengan baik '' balas Joy

'' kemarilah , aku akan memelukmu kawan '' ucap Zitao dan memeluk Joy erat

'' Long time no see Joy '' ucap Zitao dan tersenyum

'' cepat masuk dan taruh barang bawaanmu di belakang ''

'' kau bersama seseorang ? '' ucap Zitao setelah Joy membukakana pintu belakang untuknya

'' hallo , selamat datang di korea '' ucap Kris dengan lancar menggunakan bahasa China

'' waah , Senang bertemu denganmu tuan muda Wu Yi Fan '' ucap Zitao girang stelah menutup pintu

'' tuan muda ? '' ulang Joy

'' kau tidak tahu ? Kris se... ''

'' sebaiknya kita harus pergi sebelum ada wartawan yang meliput '' potong Kris

.

.

'' Bagaimana ke adaanmu Zitao ? lama tidak bertemu '' ucap Kris membuka percakapan

Mereka sedang menuju ke apartement Joy dengan mobil milik Joy tentunya

'' baik ... Aku sangat kaget dan senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Kris ge ''

'' kalian saling mengenal ?'' tanya Joy bingung

'' Kami adlaah tetangga di China '' jawab Zitao

'' benarkah ? ''

'' sudah ku bilang , sebaiknya kau tinggal saja di China Joy , kehidupan barat tidak cocok untukmu '' sindir Zitao

'' aku lebih tertarik hidup di Paris ''

'' tsk , kau bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa prancis dengan benar Joy ''

'' Kau meyebelakan Zie Zie ''

'' Jadi , apa hubungan kalian berdua ?'' ucap Zitao

'' Joy kekasihku '' ucap Kris santai

'' tuan Naga , jaga ucapanmu '' sindir Joy

Zitao mencondongkan tubuhnya

'' ceritakan yang sebenarnya Joy , atau akau tidak akan mengenalkanmu lagi dengan pria bule kenalan Jony "

'' eoh , Joy suka pria bule ?'' tanya Kris dan mendapatkan jawaban anggukan dari Zitao

'' tapi sayangnya Joy tidak pernah laku dan masih perawan '' cerocos Zitao

 _''_ _aku bahkan sudah mengandung 1 setengah bulan bodoh ''_ batin Joy dan mendelik tajam kearah Zitao

'' kau ingin membuka segelnya bung ?'' goda Zitao

'' tentu '' jawab Kris tersneyum

'' Ya! Apa yang kalian bicarakan ... Kemudikan mobilnya dengan baik Kris , dan kau Zitao , duduklah yang tenang !'' Teriak Joy memanas

'' dia menyeramkan '' ucap Zitao dan Kris bersamaan

Zitao melemparkan tas tangannya ke arah sofa dan mendudukan dirinya sambil mencari posisi nyaman . Kris masuk bersamaan dengan Joy yang membawa koper milik Zitao karna tentu saja Kris menolak jika Joy yang harus mengangkatnya

'' Kau sudah membereskan barang-barangku di kamar ?'' bisik Kris yang mengikuti Joy kearah dapur

'' dia tidur bersamaku ... dia tipe wanita yang penakut '' ucap Joy sementara Kris mengangguk mengerti

'' kau tidak pergi ? '' lanjut Joy mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kris

'' aku akan ada wawancara di sebuah majalah nanti sore . Apa kau menyuruhku untuk datang ?'' ucap Kris

'' kau tidak lihat Zitao sedang berada di sini ? '' sindir Joy dan mengeluarkan air mineral dari kulkas

'' baiklah .. aku harus segera pergi , Rusa itu sedang mengamuk di unitku '' ucap Kris yang baru saja mengecek ponselnya

'' jaga dirimu baik-baik .. Hubungi aku jika kau perlu bantuan '' ucap Kris tersenyum dan berlalu pergi

Zitao berjalan ke arah Joy yang masih terdiam di dapur

'' Kris sudah pullang .. kau tau tempat tinggalnya ?'' ucap Zitao yang sedang duduk bersila di kursi

'' unitnya berada di gedung apartement ini , beberapa lantai dari sini '' jawab Joy cepat dan sedikit gugup

'' Joy , kau mau bercerita tentang dirimu ?'' tawar Zitao

'' tentang vitamin ini Joy ... aku seorang ibu yang pernah melahirkan Joy , dan aku menemukan Vitamin ibu hamil ini di nakas '' jelas Zitao

.

.

.

Joy Pov

Aku terbelak kaget , bagaimana bisa Zitao menemukan botol Vitaminku yang selalu ku jaga agar tak ada yang melihat ?

'' tentang vitamin ini Joy ... aku seorang ibu yang pernah melahirkan Joy , dan aku menemukan Vitamin ibu hamil ini di nakas '' jelas Zitao

Seolah membaca fikiranku , zitao menjawab sambil menatap mataku jelas . Aku yakin bahwa kali ini wajahku memerah , apa yang harus ku katakan ? . Aku merasakan setetes air jatuh di pipiku , ya , bodohnya aku hanya bisa menangis

'' ceritakan Joy , tak apa '' ucap Zitao

'' aku mengandung anaknya '' balasku dengan suara bergetar

Zitao memelukku dan mengusap pelan pungguku , demi apapun aku ingin menangis hari ini . Menyesalkah ? malu ? marah ? apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

'' tidak apa-apa Joy , aku sahabatmu ''

Dengan suara bergetar aku menceritkan segalanya dari awal . Apa yang terjadi , tentang Kris yang ingin anaknya lahir dan tentang aku yang awalnya ingin menggugurkan karna kepentinganku sendiri

'' lalu .. apa kau akan membearitahu babamu ?''

Pertanyan Zitao membuat jantungku berdetak . Aku masih memiliki orang tua dan itu membuat aku baru tersadar , bahwa aku memang anak yang kurang ajar

'' kurasa kau bisa memberitahunya baik-baik Joy , baba dan mamamu orang yang baik dan mereka pasti akan mengerti ''

Aku termenung , Zitao benar . Tapi aku lebih mengenal ayahku , dan dia adalah orang yang mengerikan ketika marah

'' aku akan mencobanya dan memikirkannya ''

'' jadi , apa kau mencintai Kris ?... Sejujurnya ada beberapa hal yang belum kau tahu tentang Kris dan aku yakin kau pasti terkejut ''

Demi seluruh tas bermerek di seluruh dunia . Aku benar-benar penasaran

'' Dia anak orang kaya raya . Ibunya orang China sementara ayahnya orang Korea ''

Kris sama sepertiku

''tetapi Ia lebih memilih hidup bebas dan melupakan takdirnya sebagai penerus WORLD Grup .''

'' kau bercanda ? ... itu perusahan terbaik di dunia '' ucapku setengah berteriak

Tak bisa di bayangkan jika Kris memang benar-benar anak pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang memiliki predikat sebagai perusahaan terbaik di dunia .

'' Tentu saja tidak ... Ia selalu hidup bebas sejak kecil Joy , aku tidak akan lupa jika ia sellau membolos di sekolah ''

'' tapi aku heran , otaknya tetap berkerja dengan baik .. kurasa Tuan Wu Xian Hua memakan suatu ramuan pengencer otak''

'' kupikir CEOnya bernama Wu Henry '' ucapku polos

'' tentu saja itu nama panggungnya Joy , kau memang bodoh '' jawab Zitao kesal

'' lalu , kau tahu apa lagi tentangnya ? '' tanyaku antusia

'' aku hanya berteman denganya sampai SMP , ku dengar dia pindah ke Korea , entahlah .. Karna aku juga mulai bersekolah di Paris setelah lulus SMA , dan tentu saja bertemu denganmu bodoh '' ucapnya panjang lebar

'' oh , untung saja aku sedang membawa calon manusia Zie , kalo tidak mungkin kau sudah ku tendang dari sini '' gerutu ku tak jelas karna Zitao lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sambil bernyanyi tak jelas

Joy end Pov

.

.

'' Kanada ? sampai kapan ?'' ucap Joy

Kini ia lebih memilih menggenggam ponselnya dan fokus mendengarkan suara Kris dari pada mengurus masakanya yang hampir matang

 _''_ _kurasa hanya 4 hari , kakekku baru saja meninggal dan aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah di sana''_

'' baiklah , kalau begitu kau berhati-hatilah ''

 _''_ _tak apa aku tinggal ?''_

Joy tersenyum , mengapa ia begitu gugup menengar ucapan Kris ?

'' aku sudah besar , lagi pula ada Zitao yang menemani ''

 _''_ _aku lupa , di a sudah tahu ya ... kalau begitu aku titip salam untuk menjagamu 4 hari kedepan ... Pesawatku sepertinya sudah siap .. Aku pergi dulu , bye ''_

Sambungan telfon terputus

'' Ya tuhan Joy ... Masakanmu gosong '' Terikan itu lantas membuat Joy teringat bahwa ia sedang memasak telur

'' astaga , bacon-ku'' pekik Joy saat melihat masakannya yang gosong di wajan

.

.

.

.

Kris Pov

Aku menghela nafas sejenak setelah turun dari pesawat yang membawaku ke negara kelahiranku . Aku emmang besar di China dan sukse di Korea , tetapi aku juga pernah tinggal dan lahir di Kanada

'' cepat selesaikan masalhmu Kris '' ucapan Luhan membuatku tersadar dan segera masuk kedalam mobil jemputanku

Setelah sampai di kediaman kakekku , aku berjalan masuk bersama Luhan yang berjalan tenang di belakangku . Entah bagaimana reaksi ayahku nanti , aku benar-benar tidak ingn tahu

'' Kau datang Yifan ? '' suara lembut itu tentu sja milik ibuku , ibu tiriku

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh ibuku yang lebih kecil dariku

'' ku kira , kau tidak datang '' ucap ibuku sambil mengelus pelan lenganku

'' aku hanya ingin membawa kabar untukmu bu ''

Entahlah ,aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam fikiranku saat ini . Tapi yang jelas , saat ini ku fikir aku harus mengatakan yang sebnarnya

'' Maaf membuat ibu harus mencemasku setiap waktu , tapi ku mohon dengar dulu ucapanku dan jangan di sela sedikitpun '' ucapku lebut

Aku duduk di ranjang sebeleh ibuku yang sedang duduk menyamping agar bisa melihatku . Ibuku orang korea dan aku sellau menggunakan bahasa korea ketika berbicara dengannya .

'' Aku menghamili seornag wanita tanpa sengaja ''

Ucapanku seratu persen mmebuat mata sipit ibuku membulat . Kaget ? sudah pasti . Bahkan bisa dipastikan bahwa Ibuku mungkin akan mati jika ia memiliki penyakit jantung

'' wanita itu sudah memiliki niat untuk menggugurkannya bu , tapi entahlah . Kurasa aku menginginkan bayi itu lahir , aku tidak ingin bayi itu seperti kembaranku ''

'' itu bukan salah ibumu Kris . Itu benar-benar murni kecelakaan .. walau kau sempat tau bahwa kalian memang tidak di inginkan lahir . Tapi demi Tuhan Kris , ayahmu sangat menyyangimu '' jelas ibuku

'' Luna eonni , kau disana ? '' suara seorang wnaita membuat ibuku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar kemudian membuakanya pelan

Seorang wnaita paruh banya bermata sipit berdiri di abang pintu sambil tersenyum sangat manis

'' itu anakmu eonni ? '' tanyanya ramah dan di sertai anggukan manis dari ibuku

Aku memang selalu menganggap ibuku yang sekarang adalah ibu kandungku , terutama ibuku yang lebih menyayangiku karna takdir yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa memeiliki anak lagi setelah melakukan oprasi

'' dia sangat tampan kau tahu ? aaaahh dia cocok menjadi artis '' komentar wanita itu membuatku sedikit ... Malu ?

'' Kris , kenalakan .. ini teman mama , namanya Choi Zhoumi ... Dia pintar berbahasa Korea kris '' ucap Ibuku memperkenalkan setelah aku sudah berdiri di sebelah Ibu

'' senang bertemu dengan anda ahjumma '' balas Kris sopan

'' aku ingin memiliki anak Tampan sepertinya , bisakah ia menjadi anakku juga eonni''

'' Sehun juga tampan ''

Mataku membulat , tunggu .. Sehun ? apa yang dimaksud Choi Sehun ? adik tiri Joy?

'' ah , anak gadismu juga cantik .. Jae Min bukan ?''

'' dia lebih suka menyebut dirinya Joy eonni '' sela wanita berumur tersebut

Sungguh, demi apapun ... Kurasa aku benar-benar akan mati di tangan keluargaku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan semua in kepada teman ibuku ? oh Tuhan ...

Kris end Pov

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Zitao yang sedang memasak . Hari ini Joy memanggil Sehun untuk memasak bersama karna ia sedang ingin memakan nasigoreng kimchi bikinan Zitao dan Sehun .

'' apakah seluruh wanita di bumi semenyebalkan ini ketika sedang mengidam ?'' tdesah Sehun sambil memotong Kimchi

'' tidak seberapa , bahkan terkadang mereka meminta yang aneh-aneh .. Seperti memelihara hewan misalnya ''

'' kau menyidir diri sendiri noona ?'' ledek Sehun

'' albino jelek .. Jangan menggodaku , campurkan bahan-bahannya sekarang '' ucap Zitao yang sedang menumis

.

.

Sehun sepertinya harus mengelus dada berulang-ulang kali . Bisa di pastikan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal atas tindakan kakak tirinya . Beberapa jam yang lalu Joy menangis meminta dimasakan nasi goreng Kimchi , tapi setelah itu ... Joy malah meminta Sehun untuk menghabiskan seluruh nasi goreng dengan lahap

'' aku hanya ingin melihatmu makan Hunnie '' ucap Joy

Sehun tetap tak bergeming , ia lebih memilih diam dan menelan habis paksa seluruh nasi goreng yang ada di depan matanya . Masih ada 1 porsi lagi yang harus di habiskan setelah ia menghabiskan 2 porsi nasi goreng

'' Aku lelah .. sepertinya aku ingin tidur '' ucap Joy dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Zitao yang masih duduk di meja makan

'' aku ingin menghajar Kris Hyung saat ini ''

'' bukannya kau merestuinya ?'' sela Zitao

'' aku menyesal , karna wanita hamil benar-benar menyebalkan ...Yaaa Appo !''

'' Kau akan merasakannya Sehun , istrimu besok juga akan mengalami hal yang seperti ini bodoh '' Ucap Zitao setelah berhasil memukul kepala Sehun

Kris , laki-laki berdarah China-Kanada itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar ketika harus kembali sibuk dengan puluhan kontrak yang harus di selesaikan . Ia memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin sambil terus berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya . Kepalanya pusing setelah beberapa menit yang lalu turun dari pesawat yang membawanya menuju Korea .

'' Kau baik-bail saja Kris ?'' suara itu membuat Kris membuka matanya pelan dan menoleh kearah wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya

'' Aku ... Baik '' jawab Kris

'' Jadi kau akan melakukan apa ? ''

'' aku tidak tahu ''

Luhan menghela nafas berat , ia juga bingung. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa sepupu sekaligus artis bimbingannya itu harus mendapatkan takdir yang ... mengejutkan

'' perut Joy akan membesar Kris , tidak mungkin kau akan mengurungnya terus dan melahirkan di dalam apartement .. iitu tindakan ilegal Kris ''

'' jika aku boleh memberi usul , bagaimana jika kau menikahinya ''

Kri smemutar bola matanya malas dan menatap Luhan tajam

'' ia bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyenangkan hatiku Lu ''

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalan dan berdeham

'' bagaimana jika kau bertemu denganya dan berbicara denganya '' ucap Luhan sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya , sesekali menengok ke arah Kris yang sedang duduk memejamkan matanya

Berbicara dan bertemu dengannya , Kris merasa kedua hal itu adalah obatnya sendiri untuk bisa benafas dengan lega . ah , sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat wajah yeoja menjengkelkan itu , bagaimana keadaannya dan calon bayinya

'' bisakan kau turunkan aku di Apartementku ?'' ucap Kris berat

'' kau gila ? kau akan ada pengambilan gambar 4 jam lagi , kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya dulu Kris '' bentak Luhan

Yah , dia memang harus menyelesaikan masalahnya terlebih dahulu ... merindukan Joy mungkin

'' aku akan datang ke tempat pemotretan dengan mobilku sendiri nonna , ada beberapa barang yang tertinggal '' balas Kris

'' baiklah , aku akan menunggumu .. dan tidak ada kata terlambat Kris ''

.

.

.

Joy mengusap pelan dahinya yang baru saja terbentur di pintu kamarnya sendiri . Tao sepertinya meninggalkannya sendiri karna Joy tidak mendengar suara ribut yang biasa di sebabkan oleh teman pandanya

'' sialan kau Zitao '' umpat Joy ketika pandangan tertuju ke sebuah nakas yang penuh dengan bekas cemilan

Suara bel pintu terdengar .

'' kau akan mati di tanganku Zie Zie '' runtuk Joy dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu

Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka pintu

'' Ya! .. Ken—'' Joy terdiam ketika Kris berdiri tegap di hadapanya dan tersenyum

Kris berjalan masuk sementara Joy dengan gerakan pelan menutup pintu dan berjalan di belakang Kris

'' Bagaimana kau bisa ?''

'' aku baru pulang Joy '' ucap kris dengan suara beratnya

'' Kau ti—eeh.. '' Joy menghentikan ucapannya ketika Kris dengan gerakan cepat memeluk tubuhnya dan mengelus ujung kepalanya dengan pelan .

Joy hanya bisa diam mematung dengan wajah memerah , ia yakin bahwa debaran jantungny amungkin terasa sangat jelas di rasakan oleh Kris .

'' aku hanya lelah , dan tolong biarkan seprti ini sebentar '' ucap Kris dan semakin mempererat pelukannya

Seakaan tau bahwa Joy sedang mengandung dan membutuhkan pasukan oksigen lebih . Kris melepaskan pelukanya . Dan menatap Joy dalam

'' aku harus segera pergi ... Kau bisa menungguku dan menjaga dirimu sendiri , ah jangan lupakan bayinya .. Hanya beberapa waktu dan aku akan segera kembali '' ucap Kris

'' kau akan pergi lagi ? ... Baiklah , aku akan menjaga bayimu '' jawab Joy dengan ketus

'' ada yang harus aku selesaikan ... ''

'' Joy ... Joy .. ASTAGA .. aku mengganggu '' suara Zito terdengar ketika Kris baru saja ingin melanjutkan ucapannya

'' kami tidak melakukan apapun '' elak Joy

'' aku tidak menuduhmu '' ucap Zitao cepat sambil tersenyum licik

'' Aku harus pergi .. jaga dirimu ''

'' kau melupakan bayimu ge ?'' ucap Zitao

'' diam kau panda , masuklah dan jangan membuat ulah '' balas Joy kasar sambil menatap tajam kearah Zitao yang sedang berlari kecil

'' dia sudah tahu ... kurasa sekarang sudah ada yang membantumu dan tidak membuatku khawatir '' jelas Kris

''tsk , pergilah dan cepat pulang !''

'' apa ini ? kau ingin aku cepat pulang dan sellau melihatmu ? ''

''..'' Joy tidak menjawab dan lebih memeilih menunduk

'' ya ya ya .. wajahmu memerah Joy ahaha '' ledek Kris

'' kau pergi saja bodoh '' ucap Joy kesall sambil mendorong Kris ke arah pintu yang sudah di buka

'' aku pergi .. bye bye my baby '' ucap kris pelan dan mengelus perut Joy yang sudah mulai terlihat

Joy menutup pintu setelah Kris keluar dari unit apartementnya . Tangannya bergerak menuju ke arah dadanya . Ada apa dengan jantungnya sekarang ?

'' Kau menyukainya ? ahh tidak mungik Joy , dia hanya ingin bayinya '' Joy hanya bisa bermonolog ria dan berjalan ke arah sofa untuk menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin mengerikan

.

.

.

Kris menghela nafasnya kembali . Sudah 4 hari sejak ia mengunjungi Joy ia menghilang , tunggu , bukan menghilang tapi ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya . Ya , menyelesaikan semua urusan kontrak yang sudah ia tanda tangani . Ayahnya sudah menelfon dan jelas menyuruh Kris untuk berhenti bermain-main dan serius untuk membangun perusahaan

Masih ada beberapa iklan dan sebuah film yang harus ia jalani . Berarti ia masih memerlukan waktu sebanyak 5 sampai 7 bulan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya . Sempat stres ketika memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat sudah menjabat menjadi CEO . Menikah? Bukankah ia akan memiliki seorang anak ? jelas membesarkan anak adalah kegiatan hidup selanjutnya

 _''_ _Aku akan melahirkan anak ini dan kau bisa merawatnya setelah bayi ini lahir ''_

Ya , kalimat itu adalah sebuah kalimat menyakitkan yang Joy katakan tepat ketka mereka berdua sedang sibuk mencari jalan tengah untuk permasalahan mereka . Kris bahkan bisa merasakan dan entah kenapa merasakan hatinya tersentak , sakit? Untuk apa ia merasakan sakit jika ia tidak mencintai wanita aneh itu ? tunggu , mungkin dulu Kris tidak mencintainya. Bukankah mereka juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak menikah ?

'' Sampai kapan kau akan berada di situ Kris '' suara Luhan membuat Kris sedikit tersentak kaget dan segera memandang sang manager malas

'' tinggal 3 pemotretan , 2 iklam sebuah produk ,1 Drama dan 1 film .. Bukankah kau yang meminta untuk tidak menerima dan membatalkan beberapa ? '' lanjut Luhan sambil memandang tabletnya

'' Tidak bisa kau membatalkan semuanya saja noona ?'' tanya Kris malas walaupun ia tahu Luhan akan meresponya seperti apa

'' Ini sudah tidak bisa di batalkan lagi Kris .. Masih untung aku membantumu , masa kontrakmu akan berakhir pertengahan tahun depan , kenapa harus buru-buru ?'' ucap Luhan

'' Mama menelfonku dan memaksaku utnuk segera pulang''

'' aahh begitu... '' Menghela nafas sejnak

'' Tunggu .. PULANG ? kau gila ? Joy kau apakan mmpphhtt?'' teriak Luhan depresi

Kris terhenyak dan dengan spontan membekap mulut Luhan

'' Kau gila ? mengapa berteriak '' balas Kris kesal

Luhan meleaskan paksa tangan Kris yang membekap mulutnya

'' Kau gila ? '' ucapnya sekali lagi

'' Ia akan melahirkan dan aku akan membawa anakku ke China '' jawab Kris santai

'' Tsk .. berhenti berbuat bodoh Kris , urus urusanmu sendiri .. Aku tidak akan membantumu lagi '' ucap Luhan ketus dan meninggalkan Kris yang sedang duduk menghadap danau di lokasi pemotretan

Dan untuk kesakian kalinya . Kris kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat

.

.

..

Joy , waniita dengan perut yang sudah mulai membuncit itu sedang asyik menghirup udara segar di balkon kamarnya . Sudah 2 bulan Kris menghilang , sekali lagi bukan menghilang tanpa kabar . Joy tahu bahwa pria tiang listrik itu sedang berada di Hongkong untuk menyelesaikan sebuah film dan Kris selalu mengabari dan mengkhawatirkannya , ah , lebih tepatnya bayi yang dikandungnya . Joy merasa senang karna Zitao dengan suka rela membantunya dan berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya sampai masa kelahiran si kecil berjalan sukses . Baekhyun , Sehun dan Luhan yang sering menghubungi dan mengkhawatirkannya juga sangat membantu Joy untuk tidak merasa kesepian dan deperesi karna mengandung

Tangannya dengan pelan mengelus perutnya . Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat wajah Kris secara langsung ? menatap matanya yang tajam ? dan menyentuhnya ? astaga , Joy pasti sudah gila karna telah memifikirkan pria menyebalkan seperti Kris . Tapi sungguh Joy tidak bisa berbohong jika ia sudah mulai mencintai Kris . Apakah Krsi mencintainya ? sepertinya Joy tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih walaupun Kris selau membantu dan sedikit memperlakukannya dengan lembut .

'' Joy ... Sudha waktunya untuk minum vitamin '' teriakan cempreng itu berasal dari Baekhyun yang sedang ingin mampir

Zelo berjalan kecil kearahnya sambil membawakan segelas susu untuknya . Gadis kecil yang sangat baik dan tentu saja menggemaskan . Putri Baekhyun memang sangat terlihat mirip dengan Baekhyun . 97% copy-an dari wajah Baekhyun kecuali mata bulatnya

'' Ini susu buatmu mom ''

Ya Zelo sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mom atau Mommy . Sederhana saja , karna ia mengatakan bahwa Kris adalh daddy dan Zelo berfikir bahwa Joy dan Kris telah menikah hingga ia mengetahui bahwa Joy sedang mengandung serang calon adik kecil untuknya . Dan itu membuat Joy sedikit merasa ... sedih

'' Mommy , kapan daddy akan pulang ?''

Baekhyun menatap kaget ke arah wajah Joy yang bisa di pastikan terlihat bingung . Baekhyun sebenarnya mengerti tentang situasi yang terlihat di antara Kris dan Joy . Joy mencintai Kris dan Kris mencntai Joy . Mengapa Baekhyun sangat yakin ? jawabannya adalah karna ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kris menghubunginya setiap hari untuk memastikan keadaan Joy secara diam-diam dan bagaimana perubahaan ekspresi Joy ketika Kris mulai terlihat di layar TV

Meski sangat sulit , Baekhyun bisa menobatkan Joy sebagai wanita paling kuat yang ia temui . Menurutnya , menunggu dan menyimpan adalah sesuatu yag sangat mengganggu fikirannya . Baekhyun takut Joy akan memiliki masalah serius terhadap kandungannya karna terllau banyak berfikir , tetapi ternyata semuanya salah . Joy dan calon bayinya sungguh hebat untuk menjalani semuanya . Baekhyun pernah memergoki Joy sekali , dan sungguh , itu membuat Baekhyun menangis tegang

Saat itu Joy sedang duduk bersender di kursi kecil di depan balkon yang ada . Ia melihat Joy sedang mengelus-elus perutnya dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang seharusnya di ucapkan oleh seorang ayah dan ibu kepada calon bayinya . Tapi tidak untuk Joy, gadis yang lahir di China , tumbuh di Paris dan menyukai Korea itu harus mengatakan seluruh kalimatnya dengan 2 versi yang berbeda . Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa ia dan Chanyeol tidak sesulit Joy dan Kris , setidaknya Chanyeol sellau berada di sampingnya dan menyemangatinya penuh .

'' Aku pulaaaaaaaaaanngg '' Suara teriakan itu berasal dari Tao

Wanita berpostur tinggi dengan mata panda itu memang selalu bersikap ceria dan itu membuat Baekhyun lega . Setidaknya Tao bisa menghibur Joy

'' waahh , ada Baekhyun eonni disni ''' ucap Tao dengan bahsa Korea yang sangat payah

Setidaknya ia bisa mengerti bahasa Korea karna Baekhyun tidak mengerti bahasa China, Inggris ataupun Prancis sedikitpun

'' Aku mampir karna Zelo ingin bermain bersama Joy '' jawab Baekhun cepat sambil tersenyum

'' Wah Zelo datang juga .. Apa mereka sedang berada di dapur ?'' tanya Tao yang di jawabin oleh Baekhyun dnegan sbeuah anggukan

'' Zelo yaaaaa ... _Where are you hmm_ ?'' ucap Tao menggoda

Zelo dengan semangat berlari kecil kearah Tao yang datang dengan beberapa kantong plastik yang sudah di letakan di atas meja makan

'' aku disini bibi '' ucap Zelo polos dan tersenyum

'' eeyyy , aku 3 tahun lebih muda dari eomma-mu Zelo '' protes Tao

'' tidak tidak ... aku suka memanggilmu bibi '' sela Zelo cepat

Anak kecil memang menggemaskan bukan ?

.

.

.

.

" Hei Kris , kau lelah ?'' sapa seorang wanita sexy yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya

'' menjauh dariku Min-ah '' ucap Kris ketus

Wanita bernama lengkap Kim Taemin itu adalah lawan maen Kris di dalam Film . Dan semenjak berada di lokasi syuting wanita menyebalkan itu selalu menempel kepada Kris bahkan sering bersifat manja kepadanya dan itu membuat Kris risih

'' Besok adalah pengambilan gambar kita yang terakhir , dan kita akan melakukan kiss sceen . Aku ingin kau melakukannya tanpa menaruh jempol sialanmu itu di antara bibir kita'' desak Taemin manja

'' Aku tidak bernafsu untuk menicum bibirmu '' jawab Kris dingin

'' meski aku menggodamu ?'' bisiknya manja

'' hmm '' jawab kris dengan menutup matanya dan berdeham

'' kau tidak asyik Kris .. Kita sudah melakukan syuting selama 2 bulan terakhir ''

Kris menganguk . Ah , berarti ia sudah meninggalkan Joy lama sekali . Sudah seberapa besar perutnya sekarang ? bukankah Baekhyun selalu mengirimkan pesan dan baru kemarin ia mengirimkan hasil USG Joy yang kandungannya sudah menginjak 5bulan

'' Kau melamun lagi ?'' ucap Taemin jengkel

'' Aku lelah '' jawabnya datar

'' Ayo antar aku berjalan-jalan '' rengek Taemin

'' Tidak ''

'' iya ''

'' Tidak Taemin ''

'' ayolah Kris '' rengek Taemin dan menarik-narik lengan kemeja yang di pakai Kris

Kris mulai kesal dan membuka matanya kemudian menatap tajam kearah Taemin sedang duduk di sebelahnya dnegan wajah aegyo-nya yang menurut Kris sangat menjijikan

'' Kau gila ? aku tidak ingin mendapat skandal dengamu '' ucap Kris tegas

'' Huwaaaaaaa, kau jahat Kris '' dan ya , Taemin meraung dengan keras .. cuku membuat beberapa staf yang masih berada di tempat memandang mereka sekilas

'' Kau merepotkan '' ucap Kris kesal dan masuk ke dalam Van

.

.

.

Semua sudah berjalan denga apa yang diharapkan . Kris saat ini sudah berdiri di depan unit aprtement , bukan unit miliknya , tetapi unit milik Joy . Kris gugup , dan benar-benar gila karna sudah lebih dari 10menit berdiri dengan bodohnya di depan pintu .

Hendak ingin membuka passwoard tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan sukses membuat Kris meloncat kaget

'' eoh Kris , kau sudah pulang ?'' suara itu berasal dari Tao , sepertinya wanita panda itu belum kembali ke kandnagnya

'' senang bertemu denganmu '' ucap Kris datar

'' aku juga , waaah .. Joy akan sangat gembira melihatmu . Masuklah , Joy sedang tertidur di kamarnya . Sekalian titip dia yah ... Aku akan kembali besok pagi karna temanku dari Paris baru tiba sore ini '' jelas Tao dengan buru-buru

'' ah , iya '' jawab Kris Gugup

'' sampai jumpa '' sapa Tao dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam lagi . Lagi ? ya ia kembali berdiri bodoh sambil menahan pintu unit Joy yang telah terbuka

Dengan langkah pelan Kris masuk dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan . Langkah kakinya berjalan ke arah kamar yang diketahui adalah kamar milik Joy . Dengan tangan gemetaran ia membuka knop pintu dan boom #AuthorAlay . Kris menahan nafasnya ketika pandangannya menatap tajam seorang wanita yang sedang tidur dengan damai di atas ranjang . Ia tidak memakai selimut dan agak tidur menyamping sehingga memperlihatkan perut buncitnya itu jelas

Kris berjalan mendekat , perlahan tapi pasti ia kini sudah berada di sebelah Joy yang masih tertidur . Merindukan Joy ? sangat . Kris befikir mungkin ia benar-benar mencintai Wanita di hadapannya . oh , ia tidak bisa membayangkah calon putranya yang mungkin juga ikut terlelap di dalam perut Joy . Ya hasil USG menyatakan bahwa calon bayi mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan itu membuat Kris merasa sangat bersyukur

'' euunngghh '' Joy sedikit mengeluh kecil ketika merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan kemudian terbelak kaget melihat kris yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tersenyum .. Tunggu , tersenyum ? Joy tidak yakin dan pasti masih bermimpi

'' Oh , aku sudah gila '' ucap Joy kepada dirinya sendiri

'' Kau tidak gila Joy '' ucap Kris

'' Waah daebak , Kris bicara di dalam mimpiku ''

Kris terkekeh kecil , jadi sejauh ini Joy menganggap bahwa ia sedang bermimpi ?

'' Aku nyata bodoh '' ucap Kris tersenyum dan sedikit menyentil dahi Joy

'' waah , Bagaimana bisa ada yang menyentilku sesakit ini .. Tunggu Sakit ? ... aku tidak bermimpi ? kau Kris ? kau Wu Yi Fan ?'' racau Joy

'' Berhenti bertingkah aneh Joy , aku sudah kembali '' Jawab kris

'' dan meninggalkanku lagi ?''

'' aku tidak tahu pasti .. Tapi yang jelas aku merindukanmu ' ucap kris dan memeluk Joy

Astaga .. Joy pasti kembali bermimpi , sejak kapan Kris menjadi lembut seperti ini ? dan mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ?

'' Ada masalah dengan jantungmu Joy ?'' lirih Kris yang masih setia menenggalamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Joy

'' eh .. A-aku ba-ik '' jawab Joy dnegan susah payah

'' Jantungku juga sama sepertimu Joy , apa kita berdua harus memeriksakan keadaan jantung kita ?'' ucap Kris lembut

'' Ti-dak '' sungguh , Joy sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen . Apa barusah Kris mengatakan perasaannya ? astaga , Joy pasti sudag gila

'' Kris .. Bayinya '' Ucap joy dengan susah payah

Kris melepas pelukannya

'' aku lupa jika kau sedang mengandung anakku '' jawab Kris terkekeh

'' Jadi , apakah kau merindukanku ?'' lantunya dengan percaya diri

'' Kau sangat percaya diri tuan Wu yang terhormat . Keluarlah , aku ingin mandi ''

Tangan Kris dengan cepat menahan pergerkan Joy yang sempat ingin turun dari ranjang. Terkenjut ? sudah pasti . Dengan posisi Kris yang sedang sedikit berlutut dan Joy yang sedan duduk di pinggir ranjang membuatnya dengan jelas menatap kedua mata tajam Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam

'' Aku merindukanmu Joy '' Ucapnya tajam

Jantung Joy semakin parah . Mungkin ia harus menerima tawaran Kris untuk memeriksa keadaan jantungnya

'' Dan kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu ''

Astaga . jantung Joy pasti sedang berhenti berdetak . Ia , Joy bahkan sudah merasakan sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas , ia lupa bagaimana cara menghirup oksigen

'' Joy , Kau tidak apa-apa ? Kau pucat Joy '' ucap Kris khawatir dan mulai bangkit dari posisinya

'' O-ksi-gen '' ucap Joy terbata

Lucu , ekspresi wajah Jooy benar-benar lucu . Kris ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi ia sadar bahwa kelakukannya itu akan membuat Joy marah

'' Kau lupa bagaimana cara bernafas dengan benar ? '' tanya Kris dan Joy hany amengagguk patuh

Kris tersenyum tipis dan mulai menyentuh bbibir Joy dengan bbibirnya sendiri , melumatnya kecil dan kemudian meniupnya

'' Sudah bisa merasakan oksigen ? ''

Joy masih melotot (?) kaget dan beberapa detik kemudian pingsan

'' Joyy! '' teriak Kris khawatir dan hampir menjadi gila

.

.

Joy mengerjapkan matanya pelan . Ia memandnag kesekeliling ruangan dan tidak menemukan apa-apa . Astaga itu hanya mimpi , batin Joy dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Setelah membersihkan diri , ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mencium bau mentega yang dipanaskan . Mungkin Tao sedang memasak pancake untuk sarapan

'' Morning Joy ''

Joy berhenti bergerak , telinganya masih normal bukan ? atau ia hanya berhalusinasi . Tidak , ia tidak salah dan itu benar-benar suara Kris

'' Sarapan sudah siap tuan putri . Ayo kemari ''

Joy dengan susah payah memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan Kris dengan tmpannya membawa sebuah pan dan menaruh sebuah pancake di atas piring yang telah tertata rapi

'' Kau sudah pulang ?'' ucap Joy membuka percakapan

'' sejak semalam sebelum kau pingsan '' jawab Kris santai dan memasukan potongan pancake kedalam mulutnya

'' jadi , semalam aku tidak mimpi '' gumam Joy pada diriny asendrii

'' Kau tidak bermimpi Joy , bagaimana bisa kau pingsan ketika kau sedang mengatakan kata-kata romantis kepadamu '' dengus Kris

'' itu memalukan '' maki Joy

'' Ya Joy , kau memalukan dan ekspresimu benar-benar lucu '' ucap Kris yang bisa mendengar ucapan Joy

'' aku sudah kenyang '' ucap Joy dan berjalan ke arah sofa dengan wajahnya yang kesal

Joy marah ? tidak lebih tepatnya dia benar-benar malu kepada Kris . Astaga , Joy kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi malam . Joy menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyalakan TV menggunakan remote

'' Kau marah ?'' ucap kris yang menghampiri Joy sambil menyodorkan segelas susu hamil seperrti biasa

'' jangan dekat-dekat denganku Kris '' balas Joy tanpa memalingkan wajahnay sedikitpun dari kartun yang sedang tayang di layar TV

'' Kenapa ? kau takut kau akan lupa bernafas ?'' goda Kris

Joy menatap Kris tajam

'' Jangan membuatku kesal Kris , atau aku akan menyirammu dengan susu '' ucap Joy sambil menunjukkan segelas susu ibu hamil yang di berikan Kris

'' Susu yang mana hmm '' goda Kris kembali

'' Kau benar-benar naga mesum menyebalkan Wu .. Aku membencimu '' ucap Joy tegas dan menggeser posisi duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Kris

'' jadi , kau tidak mencintaiku ? '' tanya Kris

'' Tidak ''

'' sungguh ?''

'' sungguh '' –Joy—

''Benarkah ?''

'' benar ''

'' serius ?''

'' serius ''

'' mencintaiku ?''

''iya—eh ''

Kris tertawa dan tersenyum puas ke arah Joy

'' Kau menggodaku Kris '' sentak Joy dan memukul pelan kearah Kris yang masih tetrtawa

'' baiklah baiklah .. Aku tidak menggodamu lagi '' ucap Kris

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang dan Tao belum juga kembali . Joy mengelus rambut coklat Kris dengan pelan . Kris yang memjamkan matanya di pangkuan Joy semetara Joy sanagt asyik menatap wajahnya . Kris benar-benar tampan dan Joy sungguh lega karna telah mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri . Mendapatkan kris memang benar-benar pilihan yang sangat bagus bukan ? memiliki kekasih dengan wajah tampan dan berhati malaikat , siapa yang tidak ingin memeilikinya ?

'' Jangan bergerak terus Kris , kau bisa membenturkan kepala batumu ke perutku ''

'' Kau membuat tatanan rambutku menjadi jelek Joy ''

Joy terkekeh , biasanya Kris selalu memarahi dan langsung memaki siapa saja yng berani menyentuh rambut kesayangannya

'' Jadi , apa yang kau lakukan selama ini ?'' Joy membuaka percakapan , membuat Kris r

'' Aku berkerja '' Ucap kris santai

'' Ya , aku tahu ''

Kris membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Joy dari bawah

'' Kau ingin ikut denganku ? '' tanya dengan lembut

Joy mengerjap bingung sementara Kris bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap Joy , menghela nafas sebentar dan mulai berbicara dengan pelan

'' Bayimu akan lahir dalam waktu dekat , kau tidak mungkin melahirkan disini bukan ?''

Joy membenarkan ucapan Kris , tapi apa hubungannya dengan ikut pergi bersamanya?

''Aku ingin membawamamu keluar dari Korea sampai kau selesai melahirkan '' jelas Kris

'' Kau ingin membawaku keluar negri ?'' pertanyaan yang konyol , dan Joy merutuki dirinya sendiri

'' tentu , Yang jelas bukan di asia dan Paris .. Aku berencana membawamu ke Harvad, kebetulah aku memiliki satu Apartement disana . Bagaimana ? '' Tawar Kris

'' Bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu ?"

Kris menghela nafas lagi dan menggenggam tangan Joy

'' Mau ku ceritakan sesuatu ?''

Joy hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kris bingung

'' Aku memiliki kembaran bernama Wu Yixing , dia adalah yeoja yang ceroboh dan ceria . Kau tahu ? kami adalah anak haram yang di tolak oleh seluruh keluarga ayahku, darimana aku tahu ? jawabannya adalah karna ibuku sangat menyesal mengandung kami berdua karna kandungannya membuat ayah satu-satunya harus mendapatkan seranagn jantung mendadak dan kami selalu di maki , bukan , mungkin lebih tepatny aku selalu di maki karna mungkin aku terlalu mirip dengan ayahku dan ibuku membencinya''

'' Ayahku adalah orang yang dingin . Semenjak kami berdua lahir , ayah dan ibuku sering bertengkar dan itu membuat ibuku dan Yixing memilih pergi dari rumah . Umurku masih 10tahun waktu itu tapi aku mengerti tentang apa yang telah terjadi . Keesokan harinya ibuku dan Yixing di temukan meninggal mengapung di sungai , tidak ada yang tahu mereka kecelakaan atau sengaja melompat tapi yang jelas polisi menemukan sepasang higheels ibuku tertancap ditanah dan itu berarti bahwa mereka terpeleset ''

Joy mulai merasakan bahwa tangan Kris bergetar dan dengan sayang ia mengelus punggung tangan Kris

'' Lanjutkan Kris , aku tidak apa-apa ''

'' Lalu 2 tahun kemudian ayahku menikah karna sebuah perjodohan di Korea . Awalnya mereka sangat bahagia karna ibu tiriku mengandung seorang bayi prempuan tetapi suatu hari sebuah kecelakaan terjadi yang membuat ibu tiriku harus mengangkat paksa rahimnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengandung . Aku hanya dekat dengan ibu tiriku dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungku sendiri . Tetapi aku masih dingin terhadap ayah dan seluruh keluargaku . Sampai pada akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan sekolah bisnisku di Harvad, aku memutuskan untuk berkarier di Korea ''

Joy tersenyum

'' Tidak apa-apa kris , aku selalu ada di sampingmu '' ucap Joy sambil mengelus pipi Kris dengan lembut

'' Aku tidak sedih , karna aku memilikmu '' jawabnya

'' aku tahu '' Balas Joy tersenyum

Kris terkekeh

'' Llau , bagaimana dengan keluargamu ?''

'' aku ?'' ucap Joy kaget

'' tidak ada yang special . Aku lahir di China dan Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Ayahku menikah dengan sahabat ibuku kemudian Sehun lahir dan begitulah, Kami sedang kabur dari China karna ayahku memilih salah stau dari kami untuk mewarisi bisnis besarnya . Sehun jelas tidak mau , sememntara aku ? aku tinggal di paris sejak aku lulus dari Smp di Korea tapi masalah utamanya adalah .. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis hahaha ''

Kris ikut tertawa

'' jangan menertawaiku , aku mahir menggunakan bahasa Inggris '' protes Joy

'' hahha ,, baiklah .. Aku tidak akan khawatir jika aku mengajakmu pergi ke Harvad''

'' Tch .. Aku pernah melakukan pemotretan disana naga jelek '' ujar Joy tidak mau kalah

'' tapi kita kesana untuk proses persalinanmu Joy , bukan untuk pemotretan , ingat... Jadi jangan membawa bikinimu '' Goda Kris

Joy terdiam , apa yang dipikirkan ? apa harus ia mengatakannya kepada Kris ?. Tunggu , untuk apa ia mengatakannya kepada Kris ?

" Joy ?'' panggil Kris

"...'' tidak ada jawaban

'' Choi Jae Min ?''

'' ...'' Joy tidak bergeming dan tetap menunduk

'' Hey , kau melamun ?'' ucap kris sambil mengelus lembut pipi Joy dan mengarahkannya menghadap wajah Kris

'' Aku .. Tidak '' jawabnya cepat dan gugup

'' Jangan menyembunyikan apapun Joy '' balas Kris lembut

Joy terdiam , Ya .. Mungkin ia harus mengatakannya sekarang

'' Kris .. umm kau , apa perjanjian itu masih berlaku ?'' tanya Joy ragu

Kris mengerinyit

'' Kau ingin meninggalkanku setelah anak ini lahir ? ''

'' b-bukan .. Maksudku , ki-kita ..''

Dengan gerakan cepat Kris menarik Joy kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus lembut ujung kepala Joy

'' Jangan pergi dan percaya kepadaku .. Boleh kau menuruti permintaan sederhanaku? , Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta yang mewah kepadamu . Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang bersifat romantis karna percaya atu tidak , aku baru pertama kali jatuh cinta dan ku harap kau adalah cinta terakhirku '' Lirih Kris

'' K-kris ...''

'' ssstttt , Aku akan mengurus semuanya .. Semuanya , apa kau mau menungguku sampai semuanya selesaiku urus ? ... Beri aku beberapa waktu untuk mengurus semuanya dan jangan khawatir , aku akan kembali '' ucapnya tegas

Kris melepas pelukannya dan mendapati Joy sedang mengangguk pelan , mungkin Joy masih meragukannya

'' Lalu , emmm .. Kapan kita akan berangkat ? ''

'' secepatnya , kita berangkat terpisah Joy .. Maafkan aku , aku masih harus mengurus beberapa masalah . Baekhyun telah menyuruh kenalannya untuk mengurusmu disana '' ucap kris

'' Lalu , kapan kau akan menyusulku ?''

'' secepatnya , mungkin sehari setelah penerbanganmu '' jawab Kris cepat

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat kediaman keluarga Wu di China sepertinya sedang terusik dengan datangnya sepasanag suami istri yang selalu membawa keributan . Choi Zhoumi adalah sahabt dekat Wu Luna saat kedua suaminya yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil memperkenalkan mereka

'' Urusanmu sudah selesai Hyung ?'' ucap Henry menyapa Siwon dengan ramah

'' Aku bisa akan bernafas lega ketika Sehun akan mengambil alih perusahaan '' ucap Siwon berat

'' Bagaimana dengan putramu itu ? ku dengar dia masih asyik menghibur fans'' lanjutnya santai

Henry menghela nafasnya kasar . kris ? pikirannya tiba-tiba beralih kepada putra satu-satunya . Bagaimana kabarnya ? tunggu , bukannya ia sudah bertemu dengannya di Canada?. Hanya bertemu tapi tidak berbicara . Ya , Kris masih tidak bisa menerima Henry sepenuhnya, terlebih ketika ia beranjak dewasa dan Henry selalu memaksanya agar belajar dnegn giat untuk kebaikan perusahaan , dan disana Henry sangat menyesal

''Dia masih seperti dulu Hyung '' lirih Henry pasrah

Siwon memandang junior yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan sendu . Ia merasakannya dan merasa kasihan . Mungkin Karma sedang berjalan ...

.

.

.Sementara kedua laki-laki dewasa itu berbicara . Dua ibu cantik ini sedang asyik berbicara di taman belakang . Luna adalah seoarng yatim piatu yang di jadikan seorang istri oleh Henry ketika ia merasa bahwa Luna mungkin bisa mengurus Kris kecil saat itu . dan dengan alasan yang sama pula Siwon memperistri Zhoumi ketika umur Joy menginjak 2 tahun

'' Kue-mu sangat enak eonni '' ucap Zhoumi dnegan pengucapan Korea yang lumayan baik

'' aku hanya ingin membuatnya ahaha '' jawab Luna santai

'' Apa eonni akan pergi ke Korea dalam waktu dekat ini ?'' tanya Zhoumi ragu

'' sepertinya , aku hanya rindu dengan Kris . Henry mengizinkanku pergi sendiri '' jelas Luna

'' aku ingin ikut , bolehkah ?''

'' tentu saja .. Kita tinggal di Apartement putraku ''

'' tidak baik mengganggu kehidupan seorang anak laki-laki eonni . Siapa tahu dia sedang bersama kekasihnya hihihi '' Goda Zhoumi

'' Dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengganggunya bersama kekasihnya ''

'' waah .. irinya aku , putramu sangat tampan dan sudah memiliki kekasih. Sedangkan aku ? . Aku memiliki dua anak yang susah di atur '' Desah Zhoumi berat

'' Ku dengar putrimu seorang model ? ''

'' hmmm , setengah hidupnya ia habiskan di Paris dan beberapa waktu lalu Sehun bilang bahwa ia sedang berada di Korea '' ucap Zhoumi mengingat-ingat

'' Kenalkan aku padanya yaa ''

'' ah , bagaimana jika kita tinggal di tempat Joy .. Dia sangat ramah dan aku yakin bahwa ia pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu eonni .. '' usul Zhoumi cepat

'' oohh , kuharap bisa menjodohkan kedua anak kita '' desah Luna

'' Bagaimana jika kita menikahi mereka berdua . Kita bisa menjadi besan eonni ''

Luna mendesah keras , memikirkan masalah Kris membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing dan nyeri

'' Ku harap kekasihnya itu tidak benar-benar hamil '' ucap Luna

'' Mwo ? Kris menghamili seorang gadis ? waah ''

'' Kau bisa menjaga rahasia kan ? ..'' ucap Luna dan di sertai oleh sebuah anggukan kecil dari Zhoumi

'' Mereka kecelakaan .. Ku dengar gadis itu tidak menginginkan sebuah pernikahan dan ingin menggugurkan kandungannya . Tapi kurasa Kris tidak tega dan memohon kepada gadis itu untuk melahirkan anaknya . Kris mengakui bahwa itu juga pengalaman pertamanya dan ia bingung '' jelas Luna

'' Kasihan sekali dia ... Aku jadi rindu kepada Joy dan Sehun , aku tidak pernah bertemu dnegannya 10 bulan terkahir .. Apa rambutnya masih di cat pirang ya ?'' monolog Zhoumi

'' Kenalkan aku kepada putrimu yang cantik itu ya .. Aku penggemar beratnya loo '' goda Luna dan teratwa kecil

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan kerah dapur , ia baru bangun siang ini . Merasakan tubuhnya sedikit sakit di beberapa bagian karna pekerjaannnya ia memutuskan untuk berendeam sebelum keluar mencari Joy yang sudah tidak berada di ranjangnya .

'' Kris .. Kriss '' teriak Joy dengan tergesagesa

'' Ada apa ?'' Kris mengerinyit

Joy sangat berantakan dan seperti baru saja menangis? . Ada apa dengan Joy ? bukankah kemarin ia baik-baik saja ?

'' Bagaimana ini ? '' monolog Joy depresi

Kris kembali menatap tidak mengerti . Sepertinya bukan hanya Joy yang depresi

'' Atur nafasmu Joy , dan ceritakan dengan pelan '' ucap Kris

Joy terlihat mengatur nafas dan bersandar di ujung meja makan . Ia emmandang lantai-lanti ruamah . Menghela nafas pelan dan menatap kris ragu

'' Ibuku ... Disini—''

Baru selesai menyelesaikan omongannya , bel pintu apartementnya sudah berbunyi . Dengan spontan Kris dan Joy memandang horor kearah pintu . Joy sudah lemas dan tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan . Dengan segala keberanian yang dimiliki , Kris melangkah ragu ke arah pintu .

Kris menelas salivanya kasar . Tangannya dengan pelan menarik ganggang pintu dan membukanya dengan pelan

'' Mama ?'' ucap kris kaget

'' Omona .. Kenapa kau berada disni Kris ?'' Luna dnegan kaget berusaha mengatur nafasnya

'' Kita tidak salah nomor kan eonni ?'' tanya Zhoumi pelan

'' silahkan masuk mama '' ucap Kris pelan

Zhoumi yang masih bingung masuk sementara Luna masih berdiri tegal di depan Kris yang mulai menunduk

'' Mama tidak tahu jika wanita yang selama ini kau ceritakan adalah—''

'' Astaga Joy .. ada apa dengan tubuhmu '' suara teriakan Zhoumi mulai terdengar

Luna masuk dengan cepat , disusul oleh Kris yang berjalan pelan . _Kurasa kepalaku akan di penggal_ batin Kris

'' Ma-ma .. Kumohon , maafkan aku '' Joy terduduk dan menangis

'' Aku sangat kecewa kepadamu Joy . Aku memberikan kepercayan untuk tidak datang menemuimu beberapa tahun belakangan ini .. Kau putri yang selalu aku banggakan Joy .. Sekarang APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKKUKAN ?'' teriak Zhoumi depresi

Dengan langkah pelan Luna mendekati Zhoumi dan mengusap punggung kanannya

'' Kita bicara baik-baik hmm .. ''

Zhoumi menepis tangan Luna dengan kasar . Joy memandang takut kearah ibunya sementara Kris dengan sigap menahan tubuh Joy agar tidak terjatuh

'' Bagaimana aku bis aberbicara baik-baik eonni .. Mereka (menunjuk Kris dan Joy ) akan memberikan aku cucu secara diam-diam dan tidak memberitahuku ? apa aku masih di anggap seorang ibu ?'' rengek Zhoumi

Oh , demi apapun di dunia ini . Luna ingin melempar Zhoumi dan memanggangnya malam ini . Jatungnya hampir lepas ketika otaknya berfikir bahwa Zhoumi akan murka dan menebas habis leher putranya dan Joy . Tapi sekarang , Zhoumi malah merengek dan sama sekali tidak marah ? wanita itu benar-benar tidak waras

.

.

..

.

.

.

Sehun berlari secepat kilat bersama Luhan . 1 jam lalu ia mendapat telfon yang mengatakan bahwa Ibunya sudah berada di Korea dan berjalan menuju tempat Joy . Sehun membayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada kakak prempuannya dan Kris di sana . Kecemasan kembali ketika Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa Ibu Kris juga berada di tempat yang sama .

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sehun berlari setelah pintu lift terbuka . Tangannya dengan lincah menekan beberapa digit angka dan melangkkah masuk begitu saja ketika pintu terbuka. Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya , sementara Sehun masih berdiri tegang memandang ke arah ruang duduk .

Apakah ia Gila ?

'' Hunnie , kau datang ? cepat kemari , ibu memasakan banyak hari ini '' ucap Ibunya dengan ramah

Apa yang terjadi ? bukankah perut Joy sudah jelas ? mengapa ibuny asnagat tenang dan merasa senang ?

'' Bibi , apa yang terjadi ? kupikir kalian akan saling membunuh '' ucap Luhan polos

'' Ayo kita kemeja makan , kita bicarakan nanti '' Ucap Luna pasrah dan merangkul Luhn yang maish mengerjap ingung

Hening . Hanya ada suara pantulan beberapa alat makan dan suara helaan nafas dari Sehun dan Kris sementara Joy dan Luhan masih diam . Luna dengan wajah datarnya hanya memandang kecil ke arah Kris yang tentu sja bsa di tebak 'bingung ' .

'' Kapan kau akan menikahi Joy ?'' satu kalimat dari Zhoumi yang membuat seluruh penghuni disana terbatuk pasrah . Kris menepuk pelan dadanya dan berusaha menelan kasar nasinya

'' ma-ma '' ucap Joy ragu

'' loh , kamu kan sudah hamil .. Apa yang harus ditunggu '' ucap Zhoumi

'' Mimi-ah , kurasa kita harus melakukan pertemuan keluarga untuk urusan yang seperti ini '' usul Luna

'' tapi dia sudah hamil eonni , Kris harus menikahinya '' desak Zhoumi

'' eomma '' sentak Sehun

Luhan menarik lengak kemja Sehun dan menyarankan untuk diam , sementara kris hanya bisa pasrah ketika semua tatapan itu teraarah kepada dirinya

'' Aku akan menikahi Joy jika ia siap bibi—''

'' Tsk , panggil aku mama Kris .. Aku menyukai anak laki-laki sepertimu '' putus Zhoumi dan tersenyum

'' kau bisa melemparku ke panti asuhan sekarang eomma '' sindir Sehun

'' diamlah sedikit Hunnie , aku sedang berbicara dengan kakak iparmu '' protes Zhoumi

 _Aku pergi_ batin Sehun dan mengumpat kesal , sepertinya ia harus menerima semua manjaan ibunya karna ia tahu jelas bahwa ibunya sangat menyukai anak laki-laki dan sayangnya Sehun bukan anak yang bisa di manjakan

'' lanjutkan tampan '' ucap Zhoumi

'' Mimi , kau seperti seorang wanita pedofil '' sundir Luna

'' Aku menyukai anakmu eonni , aahh dia sangat tampan .. Aku ingin menjadi ibunya '' rengek Zhoumi

 _Dia milikku wanita genit_ rutuk Joy kepada ibunya sendiri , oh tolong ingatkan ibunya untuk tidak berebut seorang pria dengan anaknya sendiri

'' Jadi , kapan kau siap dinikahi Kris Joy ?'' kini Zhoumi memandang tajam kearah Joy yang masih menatap bingung

'' Aku ? aku tidak tahu '' jawabnya pasrah

'' Kaau ini bagimana ?! Seharunya kau harus segera menikah Joy !'' sentak Zhoumi

'' Mama , tolong jangan membentak Joy , dia sedang hamil '' ucap Kris sopan

Zhoumi berubah kembali dan tersenyum ke arah Kris

'' Maafkan mama ya '' ucapnya lembut

 _Aku anakmu sialan_ batin Joy

'' Gini ma , Kris adalah seorang selebrtis terkenal , dan aku juga seorang model . Jika sampai masalah ini diketahui oleh media , makan riwayat kami akan habis '' jelas Joy

'' Kamu bisa berhenti menjadi model '' ucap Zhoumi

'' tidak semudah itu ma , Aku terikat kontrak '' Balas Joy

'' Jangan pikir mama bodoh Joy , kontrakmu sudah selesai 2 bulan yang lalu . Apa kau masih bisa mengelak ?''

'' Ba-bagaima—''

'' Aku mencarimu ke Prancis Joy , Aku bertemu dengan managermu dan ia menceritakan bahwa kau tiba-tiba tidak ingin meneruskan kontrakmu''

Semuanya terdiam . Tidak , Kris lebih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun . Apakah Joy melakukan semuanya karna kehamilannya ? mengpa ia sampai menolak penwaran ? bukannya ia sangat menyukai dunianya ?. Sekelbat pertanya mulai merasuki otak Kris , jika Joy sudah bertindah sejauh itu m bagimana dengan dirinya sendiri ?

'' Tapi bibi , maaf aku ikut bicara . Kris juga seorag artis . Ia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja dari dunianya '' ucap Luhan dengan sopan

'' Kau anak gadis yang waktu itu ?'' tanya Zhoumi mengingat pertemuan singkat mereka di Canada waktu itu

'' Dia keponakanku Mimi .. Lebih tepatnya keponakan dari ibu kandung Kris '' ucap Luna

'' Lalu bagaimana sekarang ?'' balas Sehun

'' Aku sudah memiliki ide '' ucap Kris

'' Kau dan Joy akan pulang ke China .. Luhan dan Sehun akan mengurus Joy , dan Kau Kris , temui ayahmu '' Luna berbicara cepat dan kemudian menghela nafasnya lega

'' Tapi ma—''

'' Kris , jangan bertindak bodoh .. Kita akan berangkat malam ini '' ucap Final Luna dan berjalan ke arah Kamar mandi

'' Ibumu benar Kris , kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini '' ucap Luhan

'' Hei , jangan difikirkan dulu .. Ayo habiskan makanan kalian ... Dasar anak muda , tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya memasak '' dengus Zhoumi

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar . Semuanya sudah diputuskan dan mereka semua akan berangkat ke China malam ini . Luhan hanya menatapnya datar

'' Noona akan ikut bukan ? bagaimana jika aku mengantar noona bersiap-siap '' tawar Sehun manis

Luhan mengangguk kecil . Ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain untuk pergi ke bandara dengan Sehun , mobilnya juga sedang berada di bengkel

.

.

.

.

Joy menunduk menatap lantai rumahnya yang mengkilap . Mereka baru sampai pagi tadi dan langsung menemui ayahnya di rumah. Ia hanya bisa menahan nafas dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri

Plak !

Satu tamparan kembali terdengar , bukan Joy yang merasakan , tetapi Kris . Pria berdarah dingin itu hanya bisa menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Siwon dan Henry . Sudah dua tamparan dan itu sudah cukup membuat kkedua pipinya memerah

'' Siwon ! jangan menampar menantuku '' tindas Zhoumi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan Siwon

'' Kau juga , berhenti menampar menantuku '' sambungnya yang menatap Henry tajam

Bibir Joy bergetar . Ia sudah berjanji tidak boleh menangis di depan banyak orang . Demi harga dirinya dan demi Kris yang tidak boleh mengkhawatirkannya

'' Berandalan '' hardik Siwon geramm kepada Kris yang masih tegak dengan wajah datarnya

'' Appa , sudahlah '' bela Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Joy

'' Kau benar-benar memalukan '' sentak Henry

'' Kau memiliki otak bukan utnuk berfikir ? '' sambungnya dan kembali memukul kepala Kris

Tubuh Joy melemas dan sedikit mundur untuk menompang berat badannya sendiri . Sehun dengan sigap menahan tubuh Joy dengan bantuan Luhan yang menahan lengannya.

'' Appa , hentikan .. Lihat eonni sekarang '' ucap Sehun kesal

Kris menoleh dan sedikit berlari ke arah Joy dan dengan sigap merangkulnya kuat

'' Astaga Joy .. Kau memang keterlaluan Siwon '' ucap Zhoumi tajam dan ikut berlari kecil kearah Joy yang berada di dalam rangkulan Kris

'' Dudukan dia di sofa , tolong ambilkan Joy segelas air hangat '' ucap Kris tegas

Luhan mengangguk dan dengan cepat mengambil pesanan yang di minta Kris . Setelah mendapatkan segelas air hangat yang diminta , Kris menggoyangkan tubuh Joy sedikit dan membisikan sesuatu . Joy terbangun dengan mata sayu lalu menghirup sedikit air hangat yang di sodorkan

'' Jangan membentak Kris sayang , ia tidak sepernuhnya salah '' ucap Luna lembut dan mengusap bahu Henry

.

.

Setelah membawa Joy untuk beristirahat Kris kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk menghadap kedua orang tuanya dan Joy . Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan , sebenarnya ia menyuki sikap Kris kepada kakak prempunnya tetapi mungkin ayahnya belm menerima semuanya

'' Maafkan kelancangan anakku Siwon _ssi_ '' ucap Henry sopan

Siwon tak mendengarkan , ia menghirup kopinya pelan dan menghela nafas kecil. Zhoumi sedari tadi hanya diam karna sudah jelas sangat marah kepada Siwon

'' Jangan bersikap formal '' sela Siwon

'' Anakku telah berbuat kesalahan '' Ucap Henry

'' Jadi Kris .. Apa kau tidak melamar putriku ?'' tanya Zhoumi

'' Aku akan menikahinya secepatnnya bibi ''

'' eomma... Kris , aku bukan bibimu '' sela Zhoumi kesal

'' ne eoma ''

Siwon menghela nafasnya kembali .

'' Apa yang kau miliki ? Aku tidak mempercayai seorang public figur sepertimu untuk mengurus putri semata wayangku '' ucap Siwon datar

'' Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin '' Jawab Kris

'' Lalu ? '' ucap Henry

'' Aku akan belajar dan memutuskan untuk membantu papa '' jawab Kris menunduk

Siwon dan Henry sedikit tersenyum lega

'' Aku tidak ingin putriku menanggung aib lama-lama Kris . Cepat nikahi putriku ''

'' permisi , apa aku boleh berbicara ?'' tanya Luhan ragu

Semua orang menatap ke arahnya

'' begini tuan-tuan .. Sebagai seorang artis yang sedang di puncak . Kris tidak bisa begitu saja melepas kontrak dengan perusahaan . Jika ia menikah dengan Joy dengan tergesa-gesa , pasti akan sulit bagi kita utnuk mendapatkan sebuah sorotan dari pihak media. Jadi Kita harus menunggu masa kontrak Kris selesai '' jelas Luhan

'' Jadi .. Kapan kontrak anak ni selesai ? '' tanya Henry kesal

'' Kontraknya akan selesai pada bulan depan . Setelah masa Kontraknya selesai ia juga memiliki masa sulit yang harus menghindar bebrapa lama dari media . Seperi meredakan beberapa masalah, kalian semua tau bagaimana sikap para fans fanatic '' jwab Luhan

'' Jadi , Kris Hyung bisa menikahi eonni setelah eonni melahirkan '' sambung Sehun

'' kandungnnya telah menginjak 5 bulan '' ucap Kris

'' jadi kita harus menunggu selama persalinan berjalan sukses '' lirih Luna

'' Bagaimana jika Joy diam disini dan melahirkan disini ? '' ucap Zhoumi riang

'' Tapi mereka harus tetap menikah '' desak Henry

'' Kita bisa mendaftarkan mereka secara hukum terlebih dahulu '' ucap Zhoumi girang

'' apa tidak mencurigakan ?'' tanya Sheun

'' Serahkan kepadaku '' ucap Henry tegas

'' Tpi Kris tidak bisa berlama-lama disini , ia harus kembali ke Korea untuk megurus pekerjaaya '' elak Luhan

'' Lalu , kapan kau akan kembali ?'' tanya Luna

Kris berfikir

'' secepatnya '' jawabnya tegas

.

.

.

Joy sedang sibuk dengan rambutnya yang disisir pelan , ia duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri di cermin . Suara pintu tiba-tiba terdengar di buka. Kris , namja tinggi itu tersenyum canggung sambil berjalan lurus ke arah Joy

'' Apap aku mengganggu ?'' Kris mulai membuka suara

Joy menoleh dan meletakan sisirnya pelan , lalu menggeleng

''Harusnya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu '' cibir Joy pelan

Kris hanya tertawa renyah dan perlah memeluk wanita di depannya—lebih tepatnya ia duduk dan melingkarkan lengannya ke arah perut Joy yang sudah terlihat .Joy sedikit terkejut dan dengan lembut mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Kris . Ia benar benar senang saat ini , entahlah , mungkin ia terlalu bahagia karna Kris telah mencintainya . Joy tak menyangka, bagaimana jika ia telah melharikan seorang anak yang tampan ? astaga , ia bahkan takut wajah anaknya tidak menuruni wajah sendiri , tapi itu tidak masalah . Selagi ia bisa menatap wajah tegas Kris dan ia berharap Kris sellau bersamanya

'' Aku harus pergi untuk mengurus beberapa hal '' lirih Kris

'' maukah kau berjanji kepadaku Joy ? '' sambungnya sambil mendongak , menatap dua manik teduh milik Joy

'' Bisakah kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi ? setidaknya itu bisa membuat diriku merasa lega . Kau tahu ? apa masalah yang harus aku hadapi ketika tidak bisa melihatmu ? ''

Tnpa menunggu jawaban , Kris tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut perut buncitnya yang berisi buah hati mereka tentu sjaa

'' Aku akan merasa kacau seharian , ah tidak , mungkin kacau selama aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu . Astaga , kapan anak tampanku akan keluar ? aku tidak sabar untuk menggendongnya ''

Joy tersenyum , betapa bahagia dirinya . Mendapatkan laki-laki tampan , penyayang dan lembut seperti Kris , astaga , jangan lupakan bahwa namja sepurnanya—bagi Joy— sangat mencintainya

'' Apa kau akan berada di sebelahku saat aku berteriak mengeluarkan anakmu ? '' tanya Joy pelan

'' Tentu saja , dan jangan sebut bahwa anak ini adalah anakku .. Dia adalah anak kita berdua Joy , karna kita berdua yang berusaha membuatnya''

Joy memerah , tolong siapa saja , usapkan sedikit bb cream di kedua pipinya yang mungkin memerah

'' Kau melakukan tanpa sadar Kris '' ucap Joy cepat

'' Aku telah mengingatnya Joy , ingatanku sangat bagus .. Oh , apa kau ingin di ingatkan kembali ?'' astaga , jangan munculkan senyum bodohmu Kris

'' Pergi dan jangan kembali '' ucap Joy kasar dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

'' Benarkah ? kalau begitu aku tidak akan kembali ''

'' kuharap pesawatmu hilang Kris !'' ucap Joy kesal

'' Mendoakan jelek calon suamimu itu dosa Joy ''

Joy memutar bola matanya malas

'' Mandilah kris , aku mual mencium bau keringatmu '' ucap Joy ketus

Kris bangkit dan berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar , tunggu ? megapa ia tidak keluar ? dan mengapa ia membuka kemejanya dengan santai ?

'' Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku Kris !'' bentak Joy

'' ini kamarku Joy , mama juga menyuruhku tidur disini '' jelas Kris santai

'' Setidaknya jangan membuka kemejamu di sini sialan !'' \kris hanya tertawa kecil , sepertinya , model prancis kita mulai memanas

.

.

.

Luhan datang dan segera menutup kasar pintu ruangannya , berjalan cepat kearah Kris yang duduk santai di kursi kerjanya , menatapnya sekilas dan melemparkan beberaa majalah dan koran dengan beringas

'' Berita selama 2 bulan ini cukup heboh karna ulahmu Kris'' Ucap Luhan kesal dan duudk di depannya

Ah , ngomong-ngomong tentang bulan . Kandungan Joy sekarang telah memasuki bulan ke-7 , dan iti membat Kri selalu merengek ingin kembali ke China . Walaupun kontraknya telah berakhir tetapi Luhan tetap saja mencekcokinya dengan beberap maalah yang ditimbulkan oleh fans labil –menurut Luhan—

'' Kau tidka suka aku menikah dengan Joy ?'' sbelah alis Kris terangkat

'' Bukan itu , yang jadi masalahnya adalah ... Apa yang harus aku kerjakan jika kau berhenti menjadi artis ? huwaaaaa , setidaknya kau berikan aku kompensasi '' omel Luhan

Kris memutar bolanya malas . Beberapa detik kemudian keheningan kecil itu teralhikan dengan sebuah suara pintu yang di tutup . Sehun datang dengan beberapa kantung makanan

'' Ada apa ? '' tanyaya , mungkin merasa ia sedang di perhatikan

'' Apa aku menganggu ? '' sambugnya

Kris menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangan pelan

'' tidak perlu sungkan adik ipar , silahkan duduk '' ucap Kris asal

'' Ini ruanganku Kris '' sindir Luhan

'' Hei , kau lupa bahwa kau menyuruhku kesini untuk membantumu bere-beres?''

'' Waaah , apa ada berita baru ? '' ucap Sehun setalh duduk dan membaca beberapa judul majalah yang tercetak besar

Luhan yang telah mengambil beberapa kentang goreng di dalan kantung belanja yang dibawa Sehun hanya bergumam tidak jela s

'' Sehun , apa ada pekerjaan di club-mu ? kau butuh seorang pelayan wanita ?''

'' Kau ingin menjualku ? sialan '' –Luhan

'' Eoh , ada apa ini ? mengapa club-ku dibawa-bawa ?'' tanya Sehun bingung

'' Luhan sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan , aku berniat menjualnya . Untukmu akan gratis dan tentu saja free ongkir '' balas Kris

'' aku akan memotongmu Kris ,aku bersumpah akan memakanmu '' cibir Luhan

'' Ahahahah , '' Sehun hanya tertawa

Suara pintu lagi –lagi terbuka dengan tidak sopannya . Astaga , mengapa banya orang yang tidak sopan akhir-akhir ini ?

'' Kalian melupakanku ?'' kalini semuanya saling menatap dalam diam dan kembali terfokus dengan namja berahang kotak yang berdiri di ambang pintu

'' JONGDAEEEE!'' teriak smeuanya

.

.

.

'' Aku sangat menyesal Tao '' Joy mengubah posisi ponselnya yang kini menepel di telinga kanan , ia baru saja memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja di makan

'' _tidak apa-apa , aku juga sudah kembali ke prancis ''_

'' bagaimana keadaanmu dan juga Jony ? aku merindukan anakmu '' ucap Joy dan berjalan kemuian mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang

'' _dia baik Joy , jika kau sudah kembali ke Korea , aku akan membawa Jony dan mengunjungmu ''_

'' aku senang mendengarnya Tao ''

 _''_ _Aku penasaran dengan cincin pernikahanmu Joy , Kris mengirimkan foto cincin dan meminta pendapatku 2 bulan yang lalu . Aku sangat iri ketika melihat ada ukiran namamu di surat nikah ''_

''Apa kau masih gadis perawan yang tidak memiliki surat nikah Tao ? . Dan kami hanya menikah secara huku Tao , bukan dihadapan Tuhan '' sindir Joy

 _''_ _aku hanya iri melihat suamimu Joy , bagaimanapun kalian telah menikah ''_

'' ambilah , jika kau mau ''

'' _benarkah ? aku akan mempergunakannya dengan baik Joy ''_

'' aku akan melemparmu Tao '' dengus Joy kesal

'' _ahah ,sepertinya aku harus pergi Joy , aku harus mengurus Jony , bye Joy ''_

'' Joy ! , '' suara panggilan yang terdengar dari arah dapur

Joy perlahan bangkit dari ayunan cantik di halaman taman kecil milik keluarga Kris . Suara itu berasal dari sang ibu yang sedang mengaduk susu dan tersenyum ke arah Joy

" kapan mama datang ? '' Ucap Joy bingung kepada sang ibu yang sedang mengaduk susu dan mengarahkan kepada Joy untuk segera diminum

" baru saja , mama mertuamu sedang keluar bersama kepala pelayan untuk berbelanja''

'' Kenapa mama Luna tidak bilang ? aku ingin ikut '' Luhan mepoutkan bibirnya

Zhoumi berdecak kesal sambil duduk di depan Joy

" habiskan itu Joy .. Kau harus harus chek up, dokter Zhang akan datang setelah ini ''

Joy menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai meminum susu yang disiapkan oleh masa kehailan , Joy tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan kediaman mewah milik keluarga Kris . Setidaknya ia tidak bosan karna selalu diperlakukan baik selama ini

'' Kapan Kris kembali Joy ?''

'' Aku tidak tahu " menaruh gelas bekan susunya

'' Bukankan berita sudah mengatakan bahwa Kris telah berhenti dari dunia hiburan ?''

'' Dia mantan bintang ma .. Banyak yang harus diselesaikan setelah ia memberikan kenyataan pait kepada seluruh fansnya . Belum lagi gossip yang beredar luas

'' Aku ingin bertemu dengannya '' dengus Zhoumi

'' Bagaimana dengan Sehun ma? Apa ia akan benar-benar menutup clubnya ?''

Zhoumi memutar otaknya , ah ia ingat ketika Sehun beberapa waktu lalu mendatangi sang ayanh untuk menerima tawaran mengurus perusaan . Yang Zhoumi heran hanya mengapa sang anak yang keras kepala itu dengn mudahnya menurut ?

" dia tidak menutup clubnya dengan alasan ingin memiliki kerja sampingan . Dia tidak waras , kerja sampingan untuk apa jika ia telah memegang kekuasan perusahan ?''

" dia memang tak waras ma '' sambung Joy

.

.

.

.

Kris merasa dunianya benar-benar berantakan saat ini . 3menit setelah ia baru saja turun dari pesawat yang membawanya sampai di China Luhan menelfonnya dan mengatakan bahwa Joy sedang berada di ruang bersalin . Kris baru saja sampai dan berharap untuk bisa bertemu dan mengajak Joy untuk bersenang-senang setelah 3 bulan terakhir tidak bertemu . Dengan kesetanan, Kris berlali masuk kedalam rumah sakit setelah turun dari taxi . Ia melipat kaca mata hitamnya dan membenarkan topi dan masker yang membantu penyamarannya hari ini .

'' kris , cepatlah masuk .. Joy baru saja menjerit '' entah itu suara siapa , Kris hanya bisa memaandang beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu .

Dengan bantuan suster , ia berjalan cepat untuk masuk kedalam ruangan sambil terus mengatur nafasnya

'' AKKKHH ,.. Ini sakiitthh '' Joy berteriak keras

Kris memandang Joy bingung sambil diam mematung melihat Joy yang sedang berteriak kencang

'' Tuan , anda bisa menemani istri anda di sebelahnya '' suara suster disebalhnya seakan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan

Dengan langkah terhuyung Kris melangkah mendekat . Ia mengelus ujung bahu Joy sambil menepuknya kecil . Astaga , Kris sangat bingung ketika melihat Joy yang sedang kesakitan

'' Nyonya , Kepalanya sedikit lagi keluar ... Tekan sedikit lagi '' perintah sang dokter yang masih setia memperhatikan bayi kecil yang hampi mencuat keluar dari rahim sang ibu

'' AAKKKHH !'' Joy benar-benar tidak kuat , dengan mata sayu ia menarik nafas dan menekan perutnya sendiri

'' dokter , sepertinya pasien sudah tidak bisa bertahan untuk melahirkan secara normal '' ucap sang suster yang sedang sibuk mengecek perkembangan tubuh Joy yang mulai melemah

'' Joy .. Kau bisa mendengarkanku ? '' Lirih Kris yang masih setia mengeluh surainya lembut

'' Kau bisa bertahan bukan ? .. Kau masih kuat ? aku menempati janjiku untuk berada di sebelahmu ketika anakk kita lahir ... Kau mau bertahan ? '' bisik Kris lembut

Joy menarik nafasnya kuat dan

" Aakkhh! KKRIISSSS ! ''

'' ooeekkk '' suara tangisan kencang daribayi kecil yang baru keluar membuat Kris tersenyum menitihkan air matanya

'' Tuan m anak anda snagat tampan '' puji sang dokkter sambil meletakan bayi mungil tersebut ke ata

Astaga , Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya sendiri . Dengan perlahan ia menatap seorang bayi kecil dengan hidung yang lancip dan kecil, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedari tadi terbuka sambil meraaung menangis .

Mata tajam yang biasa mampu membuat seluruh wanita terpaku kini teraliri oleh butira-butiran air mata bahagia . kris tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya dengan cepat

'' Terimakasih Joy '' lirih Kris

Joy terlihat pucat dan masih terengah

'' Maaf tuan , nyonya harus menjalani perawatan pasca melahirkan . Silahkan tunggu di luar dan kami akan membawa anak dan istri tuang ke ruang inap '' suara lembut dari sang perawat mampu menghinoptis pikiran Kris seketika

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi menjulan itu berjalan lesu keluar dari ruang bersalin . Menatap beberapa orang yang sebelumnya duduk menjadi berdiri cepat karna melihatnya keluar dari ruangan

'' Bagaimana dengan Joy '' Luna berdiri dan mendekati sanag anak

'' Bagaimana hyung '' kali ini si tampan Sehun bertanya sambil tetap menggegenggam tangan Luhan

Kris tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain menangis dipelukan ibunya

'' Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ? apa semuanya lancar ?'' tanya Siwon panik

'' Aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi '' Jongdae berkomentar

'' Astaga , Joy !'' pekik Zhoumi

Kris mengusap pelan air matanya dan sesekali sesgukan

'' Anakku .. Hisk . Tampan ... Joy , Sehat .. Hiks ''

Plak

Sebuah pukulan menarat di pundak kris ,

'' Semuanya baik-baik saja , lalu mengapa kau menangis ?'' Tanya Luhan geram

'' Aku .. melihatnya hiks ''

Ada yang mengulum senyum , ada yang tertawa dan ada pula yang jengkel . Bagaimana tidak jengkel , semua orang menunggu kabar di luar dan Kris keluar dengan wajah sedih bahkan menangis sesegukan di pelukan ibunya hanya karna melihat Joy melahirkan dnegan normal

'' Come on hyung , menangis seperti ini bukan gayamu '' sindir Jongdae

Kris menghela nafas sejenak , beberapa menit lalu ia sudah bsa tenang dan sekarang ia baru selesai menagak air miniral yang di bawakan oleh Minseok

'' Kau cengen '' sindir Sehun

Kris menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya dengan tajam

'' Kalian akan merasakannya jika Luhan dan Minseok berada di ruang bersalin '' tandas Kris

'' Mengapa nama kami dibawa-bawa '' ucap Luhan dan Minseok secara bersamaan

Dua waniita itu berjalan dengan anggun sambul menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan di depannya dengan wajah penasaran

'' Karna aku sayang kamu ''jawaban serentak yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun dan Jongdae membuat suasana tegang itu menjadi riuh karna gelak tawa dengan lelucon kecil yang mereka buat

Setelah satu jam menunggu akhir pihak keluarga diperbolehkan menemui pasien . Kris denga seribu langkah berjalan kencang untuk menemui Joy . Joy bersandar dengan tumpukan beberapa bantal di kepala ranjang , wajahnya sedikit pucat , terlihat lemah ketika ia tersenyum kepada Kris

'' Bagaimana perasaanmu Joy '' Luna menghampiri menantu kesayangannya ia mengelus puncak kepalanya bergantian dengan Kris yang setia menggenggam tangan kanan sang istri

'' Merasa sempurna ma '' jawab Joy tersenyum

'' Astag Joy .. Aku benar-benar bangga kepadamu ... Oh anakku '' Zhoumi memeluk joy dengan lembut disertai dengan senyuman manis dari sang ayah

'' Jadi .. Kau sudah memberikannya nama ? '' tanya Henry

'' ngomong-ngomong tentang nama , kemana bayimu ? '' Siwon berucap

Detik kelima suara pintu di buka . Seorang suster dengan lembut memberikan seorang bayi yang kepada Joy

'' Saatnya memberi asi untuk putra tampanmu nyonya '' ucap sang suster sopan dan kembali

'' Waaah , dia tampan .. Eh , kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan Kris hyung ?'' kalimat yang keluar dari Sehun sukses membuat Kris melayangkan pukulan kecil di atas kepalanya

'' Kau ini cari ribut ? '' celetuk Luhan

'' Jelas saja dia mirip Kris hyung , mungkin Kris hyung berbakat membuat bay—AAW '' Kali ini sebuah pukulan dari minseok melayang ke kepala sang tunangan

'' Kau mau cari mati ?'' Minseok mendengus

'' Aku tak salah ngomong , buktinya Kris hyung bisa langsung membuat noona hamil sekali tembak—YAAkk! Mengapa kalian sangat hoby memukulku !'' Kali ini Kris memukulnya dengan sedikit keras

'' Aku akan membunuhmu jika berani berbica tentang kejadian itu lagi '' Kri smendesih

'' Kalian sangat ribut '' Sindir Luna

'' Bukan salahku bibi '' Jongdae mendengus

Joy berdeham ketika anaknya menangis

'' Jadi .. bisakah kalian keluar dulu .. Aku harus menyusui '' Joy menyindir

'' Mengapa kami harus keluar ? tanya Sehun tidak suka

Luhan dengan cepat menarik Sheun keluar sambil menjewernya kecil

'' Baiklah-baiklah , kami akan keluar .. Jika perlu bantuan kau bisa memanggil kami di depan '' ucap Siwon final

Kini hanya ada Kris dan Joy yang sedang mulai membuka kancing kemeja rumah sakit yang dikenakan

'' Jangan menatpku naga sialan '' Joy yang jengan karna Kris terus menatap mulai mengumpat kasar

'' Aku suamimu Joy '' sela Kris

'' Terserah mulutmu .. Berbaliklah ''

Kris mengerutkan dahinya tak suka

'' Aku ingin menyusui Kris ''

'' Aku ayahnya Joy , untuk apa sungkan ''

Joy membenarkan , ah ia luppa jika ia telah menikah dengan laki-laki sempurna seperti Kris . Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu ia mulai melakukan mari-menyusui-anakku , oh astaga ia lupa memberikan nama

'' Jadi , siapa nama anak kita Joy '' masih menyusui anaknya Joy menggeleng kecil

'' aku tidak tahu ''

Kris terlihat sedikit berfikir

'' Wu Yi Yuan ... Apakah menurutmu bagus ? ''

Kris menimbang

'' Ku pikir dia harus diberi nama korea Joy ''

.

.

'' Hana .. Wu Hana , bagaimana menurutmu ?''

'' Aku tidak suka Kris , carilah yang lebih modern ''

Kris memegang kepalanya erat , telah 6 nama yang ia usulkan tetapi tak ada satupun yang cocok menurut Joy

'' Aku rasa aku lebih suka Yi Yuan tadi ''

Rasanya Kris ingin loncat dan bnuh diri sebelum akhirnya memilih berjalan mendekati toilet dan tertawa idiot

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Tahun kemudian

'' bertemu lagi dengan saya . Oh astaga , kita memiliki bintang tamu yang special disini''

Setelah suara gemerlingan musik pembuka , seorang MC berbicara dengan gaya yang santai sambil melipat kakinya pelan

'' Hallo , saya Kris ''

'' Astaga , apa ini benar istri dan anak mu ? kita sudah lama tak bertemu '' sang Mc kembali berbicara

'' Aku sedang sibuk akhir akhir ini hahaha '' Jawab Kris santai dan membuat beberapa fans tertawa

'' aku melupakan takdir bahwa kau kini telah beralih menjadi seorang CEO haha , bagaimana kabarmu , apa sebaiknya kau mengenalkan istri cantikmu ''

Kris sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum idiot

'' Maafkan saya , prkenalkan nama saya Wu Jae Min dan ... Ayo perkenalkan dirimu sayang ''

Seorang anak kecil dengan wajah datar yang tampan menatap lurus kearah kamera

'' Wu Yu Yuan imida '' lanjutnya datar

Beberapa penonton memekik gemas sementara beberapa berteriak hiyteris

'' sempat mendapat kabar yang tak enak setelah kamu tiba-tiba mengatakan telah menikah dengan model cantik dari paris , bagaimana perasaanmu ''

'' Saat itu aku merasa biasanya saja , hanya saja aku hanya takut sesuatu akan terjadi dengan istriku dan anakku ... Tapi untungnya mereka masih kuat sampai saat ini ''

'' Ada komentar nona Wu ?''

'' Aku ? aku tidak masalah , karna bebera fansku melakukan hal yang sama , tapi aku bisa mengatasinya ''

Kris menggenggam erat tangan Joy sambil tersneyum kearahnya

'' Apa benar kalian terlibat perjodohan '' MC tersenyum sambil bertanya serius

'' Tidak ... Awalnya mungkin ia , tapi takdir mempertemukan kami dengan cara yang luar biasa '' Jawab Kris s

''Aku mendapat beberapa pesan , mereka menanyakan apakah anakmu ingin menjadi artis?''

Kris tertawa kecil

'' Atau ingin menjadi model seperti ibunya ''' tanyanya lagi

Joy kali ini tertawa

'' Mengapa kalian terttawa ?''

'' Aku yakin bahwa tak ada yang mengkontrak dirinya llebih dari seminggu .. Wajahnya sangat datar '' Ucap Kris

'' Apa ia akan sellau seperti ini ?'' Tanya sang MC

'' Ia akan seperti ini kecuali jika sedang bersama ibunya , aku merasa itu tak adil '' balas Kris

'' Yi Yuan-ah , apa kau ingin memeiliki seorang adik ?'' tiba-tiba sang MC bertanya

'' Jangan bertanya seperti itu , nanti ia akan menangis '' Balas Kris

Tak butuh waktu banyak Yi Yuan menari tangan ibunya dan memeluk erat ibunya

'' Apa aku slah bicara ? '' tanya MC

'' Tidak , hanya saja ia iri dengan sepupunya yang baru saja memiliki adi perempuan ''

'' Waaah , jadi sedang proses yaa '' Goda sanga MC

Seluruh penonton tertawa membuat Kris dan Joy menjadi salah tingkah . Kris memandang Joy dengan penh bahagia , mengelus punggung tanagnnya dan mengecupnya pelan di sela-sela MC yang sedang berbicara

'' Aku bahagia , bahagia melewati sebuah kesalahan dan menjadikannya sebuah kebenaran yang manis '' ucap Kris dan di detik kemudian berlutut did epan Joy

'' Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke 5 sayang '' ucap Kris lembut sambil mengecup pelang ujung kepala sang istri

Seluruh penonton kembali berteriak heboh

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

 **AND**

yehetttt

ohoraaattt


End file.
